PRICKED (CHANBAEK)
by Lin Shouta
Summary: (CHAP 6 UP!) Baekhyun hanyalah seorang lelaki yang lugu, ia tidak pernah merasakan dan mengerti apa itu cinta sejati sampai ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Cinta sejatinya yang telah merusak hidupnya. CHANBAEK (YAOI, BOYS LOVE, MATURE) RnR!
1. PROLOG

Title: PRICKED

Present by. Lin Shouta

Main cast:

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

Support cast:

Kim Jongin

And others

Rating:

M

Genre:

Hurt/comfort, drama, romance, marriage life

Disclaimer:

The story, plot and alure is purely mine. Aku buat cerita ini dengan sedikit pengalaman pribadi (ea curhat broh?) dan menambahkan beberapa alur dengan khayalan pastinya kkk. Semoga suka ya:)

WARNING:

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, FUJOSHI, GAY, MATURE AND ADULT CONTENT INSIDE. RnR!

Hope you like guys

Enjoy!

PROLOG

Langit Seoul berganti warna, matahari kembali tertidur sebab tugasnya hari ini telah selesai. Kini bulan yang menggantikan tugasnya, menyinari kota Seoul dengan cahayanya yang temaram di dampingi sahabat setianya, bintang. Seorang pria melangkah keluar dari sebuah gedung kokoh bertemakan putih dengan sebuah amplop cokelat di tangannya. Ia berpamitan dengan seseorang ber-jas putih yang baru saja di temuinya, kemudian berjalan menjauh dari gedung tersebut dan berbaur di tengah ramainya orang yang berlalu lalang. Menyusuri kota yang padat. Ia merapatkan coat hitamnya, mencoba menepis angin malam yang menembus kulitnya. Salju mulai turun

lagi. Ia berdiri di sana beberapa saat, memandangi butiran salju yang melayang-layang. Ada yang hilang. Keningnya berkerut samar. Tentu saja ada yang hilang. Ia tahu benar ada sesuatu

yang hilang.

Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tak tentu arah. Ia terus menunduk dan melangkah, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Berharap dengan itu dirinya akan merasakan kehangatan.

Tak perduli dengan cibiran dan tatapan sinis orang-orang yang telah ia tabrak, ia terus melangkah tanpa sedikitpun ingin mengangkat wajahnya, nafasnya menggebu, tampak sebuah kepulan asap keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Ada suatu rasa yang ia tahan.

Rasanya begitu sesak, sampai sesekali ia membuang nafas dengan kasar. Rasanya begitu sakit, bagaikan di dekap pohon kaktus, begitu menusuk. Ia terus merapalkan mantra di mulutnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Dengan tergesa ia menyelam ke dalam ramainya kota Seoul. Terus melangkah hingga berhenti di sebuah perempatan jalan. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ke sekeliling jalan. Kota ini masih ramai meskipun jam sudah menunjukan lewat tengah malam. Orang-orang terlihat gembira, saling tersenyum, tertawa dan mengobrol. Tepat pada saat itulah ia melihat orang itu.

Orang itu baru saja melangkah keluar dari sebuah toko. Matanya tidak berkedip mengamati orang itu. Orang itu merangkul pundak seseorang sambil tersenyum lebar. Aneh... Ia menyadari dirinya tidak

bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Tanpa sadar ia meremas amplop cokelat yang ada di genggamannya. Ia melihat orang itu berjalan ke arahnya sambil bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Sampai kedua orang yang ia perhatikan berhenti di perempatan jalan. Kemudian salah satu dari orang itu mengangkat wajah dan memandang ke seberang jalan. Tepat ke arahnya.

Mata mereka bertemu dan waktu serasa berhenti bagi keduanya.

Ketika lampu di perempatan kota menandakan warna merah. Ia berlari melewati kendaraan yang telah berhenti. Juga melewati sosok itu begitu saja, walaupun ia dengan sengaja sempat menubrukkan sedikit tubuhnya pada orang itu, sehingga membuat tubuh sosok itu menjadi kaku seketika. Satu yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia ingin cepat mengurung diri di dalam apartementnya.

TO BE CONTINUE.

HELLO. First, i'd like to introduce myself

Panggil aku Lin atau shouta. Ini fanfic pertamaku di ffn and my first story abt ChanBaek.

Kenapa aku buat chanbaek kali ini? Of course bcs i'm CHANBAEK HARD SHIPPER. Jadi, untuk kalian yang ga suka dengan gay, yaoi, boys love, fujoshi dan semacamnya, silahkan tekan tombol back di layar handphone kalian masing masing. Aku berharap respon yang baik dari kalian yang dengan sukarela membaca fanfict receh yang murni buatan aku ini. Kalau kalian merasa suka dan tertarik, di mohon reviewnya yah(*^▽^*) aku bakalan lanjut cerita ini kalau banyak peminatnya, karena aku rasa pembaca itu penting hehe.

Cerita ini aku upload juga di account wattpad: blacktied

Disana pricked udah sampai bab 2. Kalau kalian yang punya akun wattpad, yuk di follow, aku bakalan fast update disana sepertinya. Terimakasih banyak, sekali lagi tolong reviewnya yaa:)


	2. CHAPTER 1

**PRICKED**

 **Story by. Lin Shouta**

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

\- Kim Jongin

And others, find it by yourself kkk

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Marriage life, Hurt/Angst?

 **Warning!**

 **YAOI, GAY, FUJOSHI, BOY X BOY**

 **COWO X COWO, LAKI X LAKI**

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT KAIBAEK**

 **RnR!**

 **Rating:**

 **M, NC-21**

 **Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini asli buatan Jung Shouta. Dibuat berdasarkan pengalaman priadi maupun keadaan sekitar(?) juga berasal dari khayalan receh seorang Jung Shouta. Dilarang keras memplagiat atau meng-copy-paste cerita ini. Hargailah kerja keras seseorang.

 **Summary:**

"Bukan perpisaha. Yang menyakitkan, tapi serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang terus mengikuti hingga membuat luka ini semakin nyata." - Byun Baekhyun

 **READ, REVIEW, FAV!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jakarta, 29 Mei 2017.

Seorang pria masih setia bergelung di dalam selimut tebalnya. Gorden kamarnya masih tertutup dengan rapat, tidak memberi izin matahari masuk menyentuh tidur nya barang sejengkal pun. Pendingin ruangan juga masih menyala memberikan hawa sejuk untuk sang pemilik kamar. Namun, ada yang tidak lazim dengan pria itu. Keningnya di basahi keringat, mungkin bukan hanya keningnya saja, rambut serta tubuhnya pun sepertinya basah. Keningnya tertarik membentuk sebuah kerutan, matanya terpejam sangat erat, ekspresi wajahnya seperti menahan rasa sakit, dan nafasnya memburu. Kepalanya tergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sudah pasti ia di hantui oleh mimpi yang tak membuatnya nyaman dalam dunia keduanya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya seketika terbangun. Ia terkesiap. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Ia menundukan kepalanya dalam, tak ia hiraukan panggilan seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya. Pria itu menarik nafas dalam kemudian membuang nafasnya dengan perlahan, hal tersebut ia ulang beberapa kali sampai sekiranya ia merasa dirinya lebih baik. Suara ketukan pintu kembali menyadarkannya.

"Baekhyun? Apa kau sudah bangun? Segeralah mandi dan sarapan bersama." Itu suara ibunya.

"Ya ibu." Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Tak lama suara itu menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Ya Tuhan." Pria yang bernama Baekhyun kemudian duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia menoleh ke perapian dimana di sebelahnya adalah tempat yang sering ia pakai untuk memanjatkan do'a. Kakinya melangkah ke tempat tersebut, ia bersimpuh, menundukkan kepala dan matanya terpejam. Tangannya bersidekap. Inilah rutinitas yang tak lepas pada diri Baekhyun. Mengadu pada Sang Penguasa kehidupan atas apa yang ia rasakan dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Sudah satu tahun berlalu, mengapa rasa ini tidak kunjung hilang ya Tuhan? Bahkan dalam tidurpun aku tidak merasakan ketenangan. Kau yang Maha Pengasih, dekap aku dan limpahi aku dengan kasih sayang-Mu, sayangilah dan sehatkan malaikat kecilku. Kau yang Maha Pemberi kekuatan, salurkan kekuatan-Mu padaku, tegarkan aku Tuhan. Jadikan aku orang yang kuat meskipun kebahagiaanku tidak lagi ada padaku."

Setelah memanjatkan do'anya. Baekhyun mengecup tangannya yang tertaut serta mengulum senyum. Ia bangkit dengan segera untuk membersihkan diri.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Baekhyun pada orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Selamat pagi anak ibu." Baekhyun mengecup kedua pipi ibunya sebelum mengambil satu kursi meja makan kosong di samping kakaknya. Baekhyun duduk di kursinya, menunggu ibunya yang sedang mengoleskan mayonais pada sandwichnya.

"Hari ini kau fanmeeting di Bandung, Baek?" Kali ini kakaknya yang bersuara. Pria bersurai cokelat keemasan dengan bentuk wajah yang tergolong manis, mata yang indah serta bulu mata yang lentik.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. "Ya hyung. Aku berangkat pagi ini dengan Jongin."

Kakaknya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. "Menyenangkan bukan memiliki banyak penggemar? Ibu, Ayah, anak kalian yang manja ini sudah terkenal lho." Kakaknya meninju pelan lengan adiknya sebagai gurauan.

"Ah Luhan hyung bisa saja. Aku tidak memiliki penggemar." Baekhyun terkekeh serta menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "O-ow, kau tidak usah mengelak Baek. Aku melihat di akun instagram milikmu, followersmu semakin meningkat dan penggemarmu selalu meninggalkan komentar pujian di setiap foto milikmu."

"Benarkah?" Ibunya mulai antusias dengan celotehan kedua anaknya. Nyonya Byun memberikan sandwich yang sudah di olesi mayonais kepada anak bungsunya.

"Ya ibu, bahkan belum lama aku meninggalkan komentar di salah satu fotonya. Ibu tahu? Baru beberapa detik aku meninggalkan komentar, komentar milikku sudah tenggelam oleh komentar komentar dari penggemar si kecil ini." Well, kakaknya mulai berlebihan sekarang. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Baekhyun hendak menyantap sandwichnya sebelum ayahnya membuka suara. "Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul nak? Ingatlah dengan kewajibanmu."

Suasana ruang makan menjadi hening. Baekhyun mengatupkan kembali rahangnya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat murung. Nyonya Byun yang mengerti suasana hati Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatian. "Ayo cepat selesaikan sarapan kalian atau kalian akan terlambat."

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap ayahnya, "Besok semua urusanku disini selesai, aku akan segera kembali ayah. Lagipula pekerjaanku disana juga sudah menunggu dan aku tentu ingat dengan kewajibanku ayah, tiga hari berada disini membuatku gelisah, aku tidak enak pada bibi Kim."

"Pentas baru lagi atau kau sudah memiliki project buku baru? Seandainya kau membawanya kesini, ayah dan ibumu tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikannya?" sahut ayahnya. Ibu dan kakaknya menyimak percakapan keduanya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala. "Ya ayah, aku sedang mengerjakan bagian awalnya sekarang di sela-sela latihan untuk pertunjukkan baruku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, aku rasa waktunya belum tepat."

Ayahnya menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman yang selalu di dambakan olehnya. "Baiklah, apapun keputusanmu, ayah harap itulah yg terbaik untuk hidupmu. Ayah do'akan semoga kau menjadi anak yang sukses serta dilimpahi kebahagiaan Baek, begitupun kau, Luhan."

Luhan yang sedang menunduk menyantap sarapannya mengangkat kepala. Kedua anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih ayah."

* * *

Baekhyun berada di dalam mobil menuju Bandung saat ini. Bersama dengan Jongin, sahabat yang satu tahun ini sudah merangkap menjadi managernya. Baekhyun memijit pelipisnya, matanya terpejam. Jongin melirik keadaan sahabatnya yang kelihatannya belum kunjung membaik.

"Tidurmu masih tidak nyenyak juga, Baek?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Jongin menghela nafas, "Demi Tuhan sudah satu tahun berlalu dan kau masih stuck seperti ini?"

Baekhyun meringis mendengar penuturan Jongin. Bahkan orang yang tidak merasakannya saja bisa bicara seperti itu. "Aku tidak tahu Jongin."

Jongin memutar stirnya ke kiri, masih tetap focus pada jalanan di depannya. "Baek, kau membuang-buang waktumu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Bahkan sekarang mereka sudah asyik dengan dunia mereka."

Mobil mereka memasuki area parkir sebuah resort yang akan menjadi tempat Baekhyun bekerja hari ini. Pikiran Baekhyun menerawang. Ia memegang dadanya lalu mengelusnya perlahan. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan di saat dadanya merasakan sesak. Mobil milik Jongin sudah terparkir rapih, Jongin juga sudah melepaskan seatbeltnya. Tapi Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sampai akhirnya ia tersadar setelah Jongin membantu melepaskan seatbelt miliknya.

"Oh? Sudah sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lugunya.

" .Byun." ucap Jongin penuh penekanan. "Dan penggemarmu sudah menunggumu disana." Lanjutnya seraya menunjuk keadaan di luar mobil yang telah padat di penuhi banyak orang menggunakan dagunya.

Baekhyun mengambil tasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kaca dan lipbalm. Ia menata dirinya dan memoleskan sedikit lipbalm pada bibirnya agar terlihat fresh di depan banyak orang. "Apa sudah oke?" ia bertanya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya. Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Baiklah, ayo!" dengan itu ia membuka pintu mobil dan teriakan histeris dari banyaknya orang memenuhi indera pendengarannya.

Baekhyun dan Jongin memasuki resort dengan penjagaan. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terdorong, disini begitu sesak tapi Baekhyun mencoba melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang mendukungnya. Dengan sedikit perjuangan akhirnya Baekhyun memasuki halaman utama resort.

Satu kata yang ia jelaskan saat ini. Sejuk.

 _Natural resort._ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Resort ini bukan gedung mewah seperti yang kalian pikirkan, melainkan sebuah perkebunan strawberry dimana pemandangan yang terpampang adalah bukit hijau, pegunungan, strawberry segar yang siap panen, juga terdapat rumah kupu-kupu di sisi perkebunan. Dan orang yang memilih tempat ini adalah Kim Jongin. Baekhyun sedikit membanggakan sahabatnya yang berkulit hitam itu.

Baekhyun duduk di tempat yang telah di sediakan untuknya memulai pekerjaan. Matanya di suguhi pemandangan yang begitu indah. Sejenak Baekhyun melupakan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan belakangan ini. Acara di mulai. Orang-orang yang datang dengan membawa buku karangannya maju satu per satu. Sebenarnya pekerjaan Baekhyun ini tidak begitu berat. Ia hanya akan melakukan tanda tangan pada bukunya, bercakap-cakap sedikit dengan orang yang membeli bukunya- setidaknya ia harus mengucapkan terimakasih bukan? Namun orang yang datang hari ini begitu banyak. Leher Baekhyun hampir saja retak rasanya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangan mencari sosok Jongin.

 _Dimana anak itu. Tsk!_

"Annyeonghaseyo, Baekhyun-sshi."

Satu kata itu menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Ternyata orang selanjutnya telah ada di depannya dengan membawa sebuah buku dan sepertinya orang ini juga berkebangsaan Korea. Terkutuklah dengan Kim Jongin yang menghilang sampai ia tidak focus pada pekerjaan nya.

"Eoh? Annyeonghaseyo." Balas Baekhyun ramah. Ia menandatangani buku milik pria berbadan tinggi di hadapannya. "Menetap di Indonesia?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, hanya sedang melakukan pekerjaan disini, sama seperti dirimu." Pria itu tersenyum. Baekhyun sempat tersihir dengan senyum pria di hadapannya yang jelas-jelas namanya saja ia tidak tahu- oh ya, nama!

"Ah geurae. Maaf, siapa namamu?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Oh Sehun." Jawab pria itu dengan sedikit di eja.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Oh Sehun. Ucapnya dalam hati sembari menulis nama pria itu di bukunya. Ia mendongak dan memberikan buku tersebut pada Sehun. "Ini Sehun-sshi, terimakasih sudah membeli buku ku dan selamat membaca."

Sehun menerima bukunya. "Terimakasih kembali Baekhyun-sshi, selamat bekerja." Ucapnya dengan sedikit tersenyum membalas jabatan tangan Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun agaknya sedikit takjub dengan pria di hadapannya. Rahangnya begitu tegas, kulitnya bahkan lebih putih daripada kulit Baekhyun, bibirnya, dan mata yang tegas itu.

 _Astaga apa yang aku pikirkan_.

Sehun sudah berlalu, dan orang yang dihadapan Baekhyun sudah berganti kembali. Baekhyun harus kembali focus pada pekerjaan nya.

* * *

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, "Sudah selesai?" Tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun mendongak, memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada manager sekaligus sahabatnya itu. "Keparat kau Kim Jongin, aku mencarimu sedari tadi. Kemana saja kau hah?"

Jongin mendecak, "Ey ratu sejagad. Kau lupa kalau aku harus bertugas menyimpan semua tumpukan-tumpukan hadiah yang penggemarmu berikan untukmu?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Sebanyak apa kali ini?"

"Lebih banyak daripada saat di Jakarta."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, "Kau tidak lupa untuk menyimpannya dengan benar kan? Jangan sampai ada yang rusak, setidaknya kita harus menghargai mereka." Mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana mobil Jongin terparkir. Jongin membuka mobilnya yang terkunci.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Byun." Baekhyun dan Jongin memasuki mobil. Tak lama kemudian mobil yang Jongin kendarai melesat meninggalkan tempat yang indah menurut Baekhyun.

Jongin kembali focus pada jalanan di depannya. Sesekali ia menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya namun sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepalanya. Siapa lagi yang berani memukulnya kalau bukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di dalam tas saku miliknya. Ada belasan panggilan tak terjawab dari nomor yang sama. Nomor yang selama setahun belakangan ini selalu menganggu dirinya.

Jongin melirik sahabatnya, karena ada yang aneh disini. Baekhyun bungkam dan Jongin tahu menjadi pendiam bukanlah diri Baekhyun yang sesungguhnya. "Ada apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun dengan susah payah meneguk liurnya. Dadanya sesak. "Dia menelepon hingga belasan kali."

Jongin mendengus. "Dasar tidak tahu diri. Jangan pernah kau angkat, atau menanggapi segala pesan darinya. Ingat itu Baek. Kau harus mempertahankan hati dan harga dirimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih mencoba menghubungiku, Jongin. Ayahku bertanya kapan aku kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan untuk memikirkan kembali ke Seoul saja aku tidak ingin tapi aku ingat aku memiliki tanggung jawab yg besar disana."

Oh Tuhan, mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca.

Jongin terdiam. Ia membawa mobilnya memasuki area wisata bukit perkebunan teh yang kelihatan sepi. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang membuat sahabat masa kecilnya ini merasa lega. Sementara Baekhyun hanya diam memandangi jendela, ia kembali menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu dimana tempat ini. Ia pernah ke tempat ini bersama kebahagiaannya dulu. Baekhyun tidak protes karena Jongin membawanya ke tempat yang justru memiliki beribu kenangan menyenangkan dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang kini tidak lagi ada dalam genggamannya. Ia tahu bahwa Jongin memiliki maksud yang baik.

Baekhyun dan Jongin turun dari mobil. Ia memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Pikirannya melayang.

.

.

Bandung, 6 Desember 2011

Baekhyun turun dari motor biru, melepaskan pegangannya pada pinggang orang di depannya yang mengendarai motor. Mereka sudah sampai. Baekhyun tersenyum menghirup udara segar yang di suguhkan perkebunan teh ini.

"Ayo!" satu suara baritone yang ia kenal menyadarkannya. Tangannya tergenggam. Baekhyun merona atas perlakuan istimewa yang orang ini berikan padanya. Mereka berjalan menuju bukit paling atas. Dengan hati hati Baekhyun melangkah, tak lupa dengan penjagaan orang yang memiliki suara tegas kesukaannya.

"Chanyeol, ini indah." Ucapnya mendongak menatap pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang, disini kau bisa melihat pemandangan yang sangat bagus, Baek." Ucapnya dengan bangga.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata sembari menghirup udara segar yang di hasilkan oleh pemandangan hijau di sekitarnya. Penatnya meluap dan rasa setres yang ia miliki karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk pun terkikis.

"Baek." Baekhyun menoleh mendengar namanya di sebut oleh suara favoritenya belakangan ini.

"Ya?" ia menoleh pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah menunduk menatapnya.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Satu kata itu berhasil memberhentikan waktu di sekitar Baekhyun. Ia terkejut mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tebal orang yang belakangan ini mengisi hari-harinya. Oh Tuhan bahkan orang yang bertubuh tinggi ini tidak repot-repot merangkai kata kata untuk mengungkapkan kata cinta.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun malah diam menatapnya dan bukannya menjawab. "Baek?" panggilnya seraya menggenggam jemari mungil Baekhyun.

"A-ah?" Baekhyun gelagapan. Pipinya merona.

"Jadi?" Tanya Chanyeol masih setia menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir mungil pria di hadapannya.

"C-Chanyeol, aku laki-laki." Jawab Baekhyun ragu-ragu, ia menunduk menatap kakinya. "Dan kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Baekhyun menggigit bibir dan memainkan jemari kakinya yang tidak terlihat.

"Aku tahu. Lalu?" tukas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Kita tidak mungkin bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun. Menatap mata itu dengan tatapan tajamnya. Baekhyun sontak memundurkan wajahnya. "Baekhyun, tatap mataku."

Baekhyun dengan ragu masuk ke dalam lingkaran hitam itu.

"Kau mencintaiku?"

Jantung Baekhyun berdenyut mendengarnya. Mendadak udara di sekitarnya menghilang. Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku. Panjatnya kali ini. Baekhyun menganggukan kepala membuat Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tapi kau memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol. Aku tidak bisa." Ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "Aku akan berusaha adil membagi waktu untuk kalian, Baek."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia mendongak kembali, menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. "Kau gila?" tanyanya sarkartis. Baekhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman pria bersurai hitam itu. "Tidak." Ia mundur satu langkah.

"Baek, aku berjanji aku bisa membagi dengan adil." Chanyeol menatapnya dengan sayu.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, "Kau mencintaiku?" kini ia mulai berani menatap tegas mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Maka dari itu jadilah kekasihku."

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar sinting!"

"Aku serius Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun meredam emosinya yang memuncak dengan menarik nafas dalam. Apa pria di hadapannya ini gila? Orang yang sedang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya ini telah mempunyai kekasih. Baekhyun tidak cukup gila untuk langsung menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Itu berarti ia akan di jadikan kekasih simpanan Park Chanyeol. Ini sinting.

"Aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun hendak berjalan menuruni bukit sampai tangannya tercekal erat oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh sedangkan Chanyeol menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat Baekhyun artikan. "Pilih aku, atau kekasihmu?" mungkin pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun ini memang gila. Tapi sungguh, ia pun mencintai pria ini meskipun baru sekitar beberapa minggu mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan Baekhyun tidak munafik bahwa ia ingin memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunduk, tersenyum sarkartis, ia tahu jawabannya. Pria ini tidak akan mungkin melepaskan kekasih cantiknya untuk seorang pria yang tidak bernilai apa-apa seperti dirinya. Tanpa Baekhyun duga, Chanyeol mengambil dompet di sakunya, ia menarik keluar sebuah foto dari dalam benda persegi empat berwarna dark blue itu. Chanyeol memperlihatkan foto siapa yang ia ambil dari dalam sakunya kepada Baekhyun sejenak sebelum merobeknya menjadi sebuah serpihan serpihan kecil lalu ia hempaskan foto itu ke udara. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kertas tak berbentuk yang berterbangan itu adalah foto Chanyeol dengan kekasihnya dan satu lembar foto kekasihnya.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, serpihan foto itu berterbangan di depan matanya.

"Sekarang kau tahu jawabannya, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun.

Ya, jelas Baekhyun tahu jawabannya dan ia mendapatkan satu fakta pada saat Chanyeol menunjukan foto tersebut bahwa kekasih Chanyeol bukanlah wanita cantik yang selama ini Baekhyun pikirkan, melainkan seorang pria.

.

.

Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya membuyarkan pikiran Baekhyun pada masa lalu, masa saat semuanya di mulai. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan genangan air yang terbendung di matanya.

"Teringat sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin. Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Maaf Baek, bukannya aku bermaksud semakin menyakitimu. Aku membawamu ke sini untuk kau meluapkan depresimu. Aku tahu tempat ini memiliki banyak kenangan antara kau dan dia. Tapi memang disinilah tempat yang paling cocok. Kau bisa berteriak sekencang-kencangnya meluapkan emosimu."

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Jongin yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. "Terimakasih Jongin." Lirihnya. Ia tidak akan protes pada sahabatnya kali ini. Ia tahu Jongin berniat baik.

Baekhyun dan Jongin kini berada di sebuah padang rumput yang tinggi menjulang. Dimana di depan padang rumput ini terdapat sebuah danau yang membentang luas. Sebelum ia dan Jongin kesini, ia harus melewati kebun teh yang luas, tempat yang dulu memiliki banyak kenangan yang Baekhyun lewati bersama mantan kekasihnya.

Jongin tersenyum, "Luapkanlah Baek."

Setelah mendapat dorongan dari Jongin, Baekhyun berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini tertahan di dalam jiwanya. Air mata terus mengalir di iringi teriakan Baekhyun yang memekik. Suara Baekhyun menggema. Jongin memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya yang mulai terlihat agak tenang dalam diam. Dada Baekhyun naik turun mengatur nafasnya. "Katakan kalau kau memang merindukannya Baek."

Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, pundaknya mulai berguncang dan ia terisak namun dengan sekali menarik nafas panjang, ia menuruti perintah Jongin. "Park Chanyeol! Aku merindukanmu! Tetaplah sehat untukku dan selamat berbahagia!"

Hati Jongin tersentuh mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. Ia tersenyum atas betapa lembutnya hati Baekhyun. Sudah jelas ia di sakiti oleh pria brengsek disana namun dia tetap memikirkan kesehatan orang itu dan mendo'akan kebahagiaan nya yang jelas-jelas dirinya sendiri tersakiti disini. Jongin berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengusap lembut pundak sahabatnya yang masih berguncang. "Sudah puas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayo kita pulang, kau harus beristirahat."

* * *

Soekarno Hatta Airport, 30 Mei 2017.

"Baekhyun, ingat jaga kesehatanmu, jangan memaksakan diri untuk memforsir dirimu. Jika kau lelah, beristirahatlah." Nyonya Byun menatap wajah putra bungsunya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ibunya mengalihkan pandangannya kepada putra sulungnya, "Luhan, kau juga jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu untuk bekerja. Kau memang seorang dokter, tapi dokter juga harus memikirkan kesehatan dirinya, tugasmu adalah menyembuhkan orang yang sakit, jangan sampai kau malah mengabaikan kesehatanmu dan jatuh sakit."

Luhan serta Baekhyun melirik satu sama lain. Kekhawatiran ibunya mulai memuncak hari ini karena kedua putra kesayangannya akan pergi meninggalkan Jakarta untuk pulang kembali ke kampung halaman. "Ya ibu, aku akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya ibu lebih mengkhawatirkan anak kecil yang terlihat seperti mayat hidup ini daripada aku." Luhan menyindir Baekhyun.

Ibunya menghela nafas, "Ibu jelas mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua, jarak kita akan jauh nak. Bukan hanya melewati satu pulau. Tapi kita akan terlampau berbeda Negara. Ibu mana yang tidak gelisah jika terpisah jauh dari anaknya."

"Sudahlah sayang, anak-anak kita sudah besar. Mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka dengan baik." Tuan Byun yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara demi menenangkan wanita terkasihnya. Ia berdekhem lalu menatap tegas kedua anaknya. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Hiduplah sehat disana, sering-sering hubungi ayah dan ibu."

Tuan Byun mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Baekhyun, sebenarnya ayah menginginkan kau untuk tidak kembali ke sana. Namun ayah tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak ayah, tapi.." Tuan Byun menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat ke delapan pasang mata itu – Nyonya Byun, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jongin - mengkerutkan keningnya menunggu apa kalimat yang akan terlontar dari pria paruh baya ini. "Tapi ayah mohon padamu, jika kau bertemu dengan pria itu lagi, jangan biarkan ia menyakitimu kembali. Ayah ingin anak ayah kembali menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya."

Baekhyun mendadak kelu, ia tersenyum getir sebelum berhambur memeluk ayahnya. Tuan Byun menepuk-nepuk punggung anak bungsunya. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya setelah Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Kim Jongin, temani anak kecilku ini. Jangan biarkan ia sendirian. Sampaikan salamku pada ibumu, kami mengucapkan terimakasih banyak."

Jongin menganggukkan kepala, "Siap paman Byun."

Suara wanita pada pengeras suara yang menggema di bandara membuyarkan moment berharga keluarga Byun. Sudah saatnya Baekhyun, Luhan dan Jongin untuk check in.

"Kami berangkat ibu, ayah." Jawab kedua saudara itu sembari memeluk kembali kedua orang tuanya.

* * *

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah duduk tenang di dalam pesawat. Burung raksasa itu kini telah terbang menembus awan menuju ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Baekhyun melirik Jongin di depannya yang sudah terlelap dengan selimut dan headphone yang menutupi telinganya. Ia melirik ke samping, kakaknya – Luhan juga sudah terlelap, padahal sebelum pesawat ini belum lepas landas, Luhan selalu tersenyum sambil mengetik sebuah pesan di handphonenya. Baiklah mungkin kakaknya sedang dalam masa puber, Baekhyun tidak ingin ambil pusing soal itu. Ia kembali berkutik dengan tulisan di laptopnya. Seperti yang sudah ia katakan pada ayahnya bahwa ia sedang mengerjakan tulisan untuk buku terbarunya. Jemarinya bergerak lihai pada keyboard laptopnya dan jangan lupakan air mata yg mengalir dalam diam kala ia mengetik satu persatu kalimat pada layar laptopnya.

.

.

Seoul, 5 April 2012

Baekhyun terduduk di dalam kelasnya. Ia menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Ujian pada jam pertama telah selesai, Baekhyun merasakan kantuk yang teramat sangat karena otaknya di paksa berfikir memecahkan rumus-rumus keparat matematika. Sebentar lagi matanya mulai terpejam sampai sebuah kecupan terasa di puncak kepalanya. Baekhyun menoleh, ternyata itu adalah Park Chanyeol, pria yang selama empat bulan ini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Pantas saja teman-temannya yang masih berada di dalam kelas histeris melihat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Kusut sekali kekasihku."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. "Kepalaku hampir meledak, Chan."

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Yang penting kau bisa melewatinya Bee." Chanyeol mengusap lingkaran hitam di bawah mata Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita ke kantin."

Baekhyun tersenyum manis mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju kantin.

.

.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakai saus, Baek!" Chanyeol memperingati Baekhyun yang dengan tidak senonohnya menuangkan saus pedas tanpa henti ke dalam piringnya.

"Ini hanya sedikit, kok." Baekhyun melahap makanannya.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Ia tahu betul seberapa kalipun ia memperingati Baekhyun masalah saus, kekasih mungilnya tidak akan mau dengar. Pedas adalah rasa favoritenya. "Baiklah kalau tidak mau dengar, tapi jangan merengek padaku kalau nanti di tengah ujian jam kedua kau sakit perut."

"Tidak akan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan mulut penuh.

Chanyeol memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan makanannya, yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik adalah Baekhyun yang tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya kini belepotan saus dan bumbu dari makanan yang ia makan. Ini pemandangan yang menakjubkan bagi Chanyeol, melihat Baekhyun makan dengan mulut penuh dan nafsu yang menggebu adalah salah satu favoritenya.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol -masih dengan mulut penuh makanan- "Ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya terulur ke sudut mulut Baekhyun, ibu jarinya dengan telaten membersihkan bumbu serta saus yang tercetak disana.

"Makanmu selalu berantakan, pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau tersedak." Chanyeol mengucapkannya dengan halus.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia tersenyum atas perlakuan manis kekasih tingginya. Baru kali ini ia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh laki-laki.

.

.

Baekhyun menutup laptopnya. Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkannya untuk saat ini. Pikirannya kacau. Tapi bukankah ini adalah keputusan yang telah ia ambil? Lalu kenapa ia menyerah di awal perjalanan? Baekhyun memijit keningnya yang terasa berputar. Suara pramugari di pengeras suara terdengar. Memberi informasi pada penumpang pesawat bahwa mereka akan take off.

Baekhyun menatap keluar jendela. Menatap awan yang bergemuruh menjadi satu. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk mengambil foto awan tersebut. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya, membuka layar kunci ponselnya. Dan terpampanglah sebuah foto yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Foto malaikat kecil. Malaikat yang selama ini menguatkannya, yang menjadi alasannya untuk hidup, alasannya untuk bekerja keras, sumber kekuatannya. Satu satunya yang tersisa dalam kenangan pahitnya.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah damai pada wallpapernya. Ia tersenyum. Kegelisahan yang baru saja ia rasakan rasanya menghilang begitu saja.

'Aku akan segera sampai. Tunggu aku sayang, aku mencintaimu.'

* * *

Baekhyun dan Jongin telah sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim. Sementara Luhan telah berpamitan pada mereka untuk langsung ke rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja dan meminta maaf pada adiknya karena tidak bisa menemani Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya.

Baekhyun terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia menatap malaikatnya yang sedang tertidur. Tiga hari ia tidak bertemu dengan sosok ini. Ia begitu merindukannya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur menghadap malaikatnya. Ia kecupi hidung mangir dan kecil itu. Ia usap pipi gembil yang selalu memerah itu. Ia kecup sekilas bibir mungil itu. Sampai akhirnya sang malaikat kecil tahu bahwa pelindungnya telah ada di dekatnya. Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka, menatap lucu ke arah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap haru malaikatnya.

"Halo sayang." Sapanya seraya memainkan jemari mungil malaikat kecilnya. Jari telunjuk Baekhyun di genggam erat olehnya. Mulutnya bergerak mengisyaratkan kalau ia haus.

"Haus ya? Tunggu sebentar sayang." baru saja Baekhyun ingin bangkit membuatkan susu, pintu kamar terbuka dengan Jongin yang membawa sebotol susu formula.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri si malaikat kecil yang sudah sangat kehausan, posisinya kini setara dengan Baekhyun. Botol yang di bawa Jongin dengan segera di lahap oleh si kecil. Baekhyun takjub melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa ia haus? Aku baru saja ingin membuatkannya susu."

Jongin yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan si kecil mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Ibu yang memberitahuku kalau sekitar jam segini dia akan merengek karena haus."

Baekhyun mengambil alih botol susu yang dipegang Jongin untuk dilahap malaikat kecilnya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupku berlanjut jika tidak ada kau, luhan hyung dan ibumu. Mungkin aku tidak akan melahirkannya ke dunia." ucapnya kala menatap si kecil yang sedang menyusu dengan tatapan sendu.

Jongin menjitak kepala Baekhyun, "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akan mati saat itu. Bersyukurlah karena dialah anugerah yang Tuhan kirim untuk kita."

Mata bulat si kecil mengerjap menatap Jongin, tangannya meraba wajah Jongin dan Baekhyun. Kemudian sesuatu yang menakjubkan terjadi, malaikat kecil mereka tertawa, dengan gusi yang menampilkan gigi putihnya yg kecil dan sedikit.

"Lihat, ia tahu kedua orangtuanya ada disini." Jongin mengecup tangan mungil tersebut.

"Ibu dan Ayah pulang sayang." Ucap Baekhyun mengecupi wajah si kecil.

* * *

Nyonya Kim, ibu Kim Jongin sedang menata makanan dan piring untuk makan malam mereka. Jam menunjukan pukul delapan lewat seperempat malam. Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jadwal mereka untuk makan malam. Setelah selesai dengan urusannya, Nyonya Kim melepas celemek bermotif bunga yang ia kenakan. Lalu beranjak dari sana. Ia memutuskan untuk menyusul anaknya yang tidak kunjung turun.

Sesampainya Nyonya Kim di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka, ia masuk. Setelahnya ia terharu menatap apa yang ada di depan matanya.

Jongin dan Baekhyun tertidur dengan posisi berhadapan satu sama lain, dilengkapi oleh si kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Nyonya Kim mendekat, mengambil botol susu yang masih bertengger di tangan Baekhyun dan mulut si kecil. Botol susu itu telah kosong. Si kecil tertidur karena jelas ia sudah kenyang. Dan kedua orang dewasa yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan nya pasti lelah karena aktifitas mereka.

Merasa tidak enak, Nyonya Kim membangunkan Baekhyun dengan berbisik lembut. "Baekhyun, bangun nak. Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Baekhyun samar-samar mendengar suara itu, ia membuka matanya perlahan kemudian menoleh menatap Nyonya Kim. "Jam berapa ini bu?"

"Jam delapan lewat seperempat. Bangunkan Jongin, ibu menunggu di bawah." Nyonya Kim mengusap kepala Baekhyun sebelum berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Baekhyun menguap sembari merenggangkan ototnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya. Menatap Jongin dan si kecil yang terlelap. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki Jongin di hidupnya, sebab orang ini berperan begitu besar dalam hidupnya.

Baekhyun bangkit, ia menggendong si kecil dengan hati-hati. Niatnya ingin memindahkan si kecil ke dalam baby box nya, sebab jika ia di biarkan begitu saja di tempat tidur ini, bisa di pastikan si kecil akan terguling ke bawah dan kepalanya akan membentuk sebuah benjolan. Tentunya sebagai seorang ibu, Baekhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Selesai dengan urusan si kecil. Kini waktunya ia membangunkan si bayi besar.

"Jongin, ayo makan malam." ucapnya di telinga Jongin yang masih setia mendengkur.

"Kim Jongin." kali ini Baekhyun duduk di pinggir ranjang sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Jongin. Jongin hanya menggumam. Dan Baekhyun mulai tidak sabaran. Ia menggigit telinga Jongin.

"A-" Belum sempat Jongin teriak, mulutnya sudah di bekap oleh tangan Baekhyun yang memang sudah waspada kalau Jongin akan teriak. Ia jelas tidak ingin teriakan Jongin membangunkan si kecil.

Jongin menyerah, akhirnya ia terduduk menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah di tekuk. "Kau gila?!"

"Tidak. Aku lapar." jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Jangan menggigit telingaku." Protes Jongin memegangi telinganya. Pasti telinganya memerah akibat tingkah anarkis Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, makanan sudah siap daritadi. Aku kelaparan, makanya aku gigit saja telingamu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak waras. Awas kalau telingaku jadi caplang karena ulahmu." Jongin beranjak dari ranjang di ikuti oleh Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu, kau akan mirip dengan dia." Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada kata dia.

"Amit-amit."

Baekhyun tertawa sembari mengapit lengan Jongin menuruni tangga bersama.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE.

Hello, i've come with chapter 1

Selamat menikmati/?

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya cantik, ganteng:)

With love,

Lin Shouta


	3. CHAPTER 2

PRICKED

CHAPTER 2

Present by. Lin Shouta

 **Main Cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support Cast:**

\- Kim Jongin & others

Find it by yourself kkk~

 **Rating:**

M, NC-21 (coming soon, sabar ea)

 **Genre:**

Drama, Hurt/Comfort or Angst?

marriage life, romance,

 **YAOI, GAY, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY.**

 **Disclaimer:**

Ff ini asli buatan Jung Shouta. Murni dari khayalan receh tingkat tinggiku dan juga pengalaman pribadi di diri sendiri ataupun sekitar. Maaf kalau ada kesamaan tempat, cast, kalimat dan huruf /gak/

 _ **DO NOT COPY-CAT.**_

 ** _READ, REVIEW, FAV!_**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Kim, 31 Mei 2017.

Baekhyun sedang menyuapi si kecil dengan semangkuk bubur tim dan susu formula. Dengan telaten ia menyuapi sampai si kecil merasa kenyang.

"Makan yang banyak sayang, kau akan tumbuh besar seperti ayahmu nanti." ucapnya seraya menyuapi satu sendok bubur ke bibir si kecil.

"Dan akan memiliki wajah yang tampan seperti Kim Jongin." sambung Jongin yang baru saja selesai dari aktifitas membersihkan diri.

Baekhyun menoleh kemudian berdecih. "Anakku tidak pesek dan hitam sepertimu."

"Sialan kau Baekhyun." Jongin menghampiri si kecil lalu mengecup pipi gembilnya.

"Ya! Ya! Pakai baju dan keringkan dulu rambutmu kalau ingin dekat-dekat dengan anakku." Baekhyun berseru histeris membuat si kecil terkejut menatap sang ibu.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Tangisan memekik keluar dari bibir mungil si kecil. Jongin dengan segera meraih si kecil yang sedang terduduk, menyenderkan kepala si kecil ke pundaknya. Sembari mengusap-usap punggung si kecil, ia menatap jengkel Baekhyun. "Kau ini bagaimana sih, jangan teriak di depan anak kecil."

Baekhyun bungkam, baik ia mengaku salah kali ini. "Ma-maaf. Aku kelepasan."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia masih mencoba menenangkan si kecil yang tangisnya tak kunjung mereda. Sampai akhirnya Nyonya Kim tiba sepulang dari pasar pagi membeli bahan-bahan makanan.

Nyonya Kim segera menghampiri keributan yang di dengarnya dari ambang pintu masuk. "Astaga, ada apa ini?"

"Baekhyun berteriak padaku di depan si kecil, bu." jawab Jongin. Ia masih menimang-nimang si kecil yang tangisannya agak mereda.

Baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar malu dan merasa bodoh. Sebagai seorang ibu, jelas ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Nyonya Kim mengambil alih si kecil dari gendongan Jongin. "Astaga kalian ini. Jangan ribut di depan anak kecil, jelas saja ia terkejut nak." ucap Nyonya Kim pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggumamkan kata maaf sekali lagi.

"Dan Jongin. Cepat pakai bajumu sebelum handukmu itu merosot." lanjutnya.

* * *

Seoul, 31 Mei 2017.

Baekhyun dan Jongin sedang berada di kantor manajemen yang menaungi Baekhyun. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan direkturnya.

"Kalian tahu Lotte baru saja membuat sebuah tempat wisata baru?" ucap sang direktur yang di ketahui dari papan nama di mejanya adalah Kim Joonmyun.

Baekhyun dan Jongin menoleh. Kemudian mereka mengangguk. "Lotte water park?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tepat!" Joonmyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Mereka ingin membuat sebuah promosi sebagai awal pembukaan lotte water park ini. Dan mereka meminta kau yang menjadi modelnya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "sesuaikan jadwalku dengan manajerku ini, seonsangnim."

Joonmyun menatap Jongin intens, "bagaimana? Apakah schedule Baekhyun kosong bulan depan?"

Jongin dengan segera mengeluarkan tab pintarnya. Ia mulai mengecek jadwal Baekhyun yang ia catat dengan rapih disana. "Tentu saja kosong Tuan Kim, karena Baekhyun baru saja selesai dari cuti."

Joonmyun menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena jika project ini di tolak, maka sangat di sayangkan karena mereka akan membayarmu dengan harga tinggi, Baek."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku akan bekerja dengan baik, seonsangnim."

"Aku bersyukur karena pekerjaan sampinganmu sebagai penulis sudah selesai, dan anakku langsung membeli bukumu. Yah kau jelas tahu anak remaja yang sedang puber menyukai novel romansa."

Baekhyun dan Jongin terkekeh. "Anak anda sudah besar seonsangnim."

Joonmyun menggedikkan bahu, "aku sendiri sampai pusing mendengar dia meminta segala macam alat perawatan." Joonmyun terkekeh, "baiklah kita lupakan yang satu itu. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu yang serius kali ini."

Baekhyun dan Jongin menegakkan duduknya. Menunggu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh atasannya.

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kau mempunyai anak. Dari seluruh agensi ini, hanya aku dan Jongin yang tahu." ucap Joonmyun yang membuat Baekhyun seketika membeku di tempat. Ia jelas tahu arah pembicaraan ini.

"Akupun tahu siapa ayahnya." lanjut Joonmyun. Skak mat! Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba sesak, dadanya sakit. Jongin menggenggam jemari Baekhyun. Tapi jelas tidak memberikan efek apapun.

Joonmyun berdekhem. "Maaf bukannya aku ikut campur ke dalam privasimu, tapi Baekhyun, kau jelas tahu bahwa ini penting untuk karirmu, bukan begitu Jongin?"

Jongin mengangguk, lagipula sudah berapa kali ia mengingatkan Baekhyun akan hal ini. Bahwa dirinya harus siap. "Ya, sajangnim."

Joonmyun kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kita juga jelas tahu orang-orang bertanya-tanya kemana kau selama kurang lebih satu tahun ini, dan kau malah baru saja merilis bukumu."

Baekhyun menunduk. Jelas ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dengan bebas ia banggakan seperti orang-orang yang baru saja memiliki anak pada umumnya. Hal ini jelas boomerang bagi Baekhyun.

"Untungnya kau melahirkan di rumah sakit milik kedua orang tuamu, dan kakakmu yang menangani ini semua." lanjut Joonmyun. "Kemungkinan besar yang terjadi, perihal kau yang melahirkan disana mungkin tidak akan bocor sampai ke publik. Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan kakakmu. Tapi tidak dapat menampik kemungkinan bahwa orang-orang yang merawatmu disana suatu saat bisa lupa diri. Mengingat kau adalah figure publik yang saat ini sedang digemari banyak orang, tentunya berita ini sangat menarik bagi mereka."

Nafas Baekhyun terhenti, ia menggenggam erat jemari Jongin. Sementara Jongin mengerti bahwa sahabatnya ini amat sangat terpukul atas apa yang terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Aku sudah mengantisipasi rumah sakit milik kedua orangtuamu, aku meminta tolong pada Luhan untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari publik. Sampai saatnya tiba, kita akan mengumumkan dan mencari jalan keluarnya, memberi jawaban pada publik atas pertanyaan mereka. Semoga saja tidak terjadi apapun sebelum kita siap. Apa kau keberatan, Baekhyun?" Dengan tegas Joonmyun bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengambil nafasnya perlahan, ia mendongak menatap Joonmyun. "Jadi, aku tidak bisa membawa anakku pergi bermain atau sekedar pergi belanja ke supermarket?" Jelas sekali ada nada memohon pada kalimat itu.

Joonmyun menyentuh dagunya, ia mencoba berfikir. Tidak mungkin juga ia melarang Baekhyun jika ia ingin melakukan suatu hal yang membuat anaknya bahagia, sebagai orang tua, Joonmyun mengerti perasaan itu.

"Aku ada ide." Ucap Jongin tiba-tiba. Membuat kedua orang di ruangan itu menatapnya.

"Bagaimana jika sebelum shooting untuk lotte water park dimulai, kita membuat sebuah konferensi pers?"

Joonmyun terlihat berfikir. "Apa yang ingin kau tuturkan pada publik?"

Jongin dan Baekhyun nampak berfikir. Ketiga orang ini tampak begitu frustasi saat ini. Terutama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana jika kita umumkan pada publik jika kalian telah menikah?" Ucap Joonmyun.

"APA?!" Jawab Jongin dan Baekhyun serentak.

Joonmyun terkekeh, "Yah, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun mengelus dada sementara Jongin menghela nafasnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan terburu-buru memikirkan hal ini. Aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya untukmu Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah, sajangnim. Aku akan menunggu."

Joonmyun mengangguk tangannya terulur pada Baekhyun. "Selamat atas kelahiran putra pertamamu, maaf aku belum sempat menjenguknya."

Baekhyun menjabat tangan Joonmyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, sajangnim."

"Jadilah ayah yang baik, Jongin." Ucap Joonmyun pada Jongin yang di balas senyuman bangga dari Jongin.

"Pasti."

* * *

Kediaman keluarga Kim, 5 Juni 2017.

Baekhyun keluar dari dapur, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dimana terdapat Jongin, Nyonya Kim dan malaikat kecilnya. Nyonya Kim sedang duduk di sofa menonton acara televisi yang menyiarkan acara masak-memasak, sementara Jongin sedang mengajak malaikat kecilnya bermain di lantai beralaskan karpet. Si kecil sudah bisa duduk mengingat usianya yang sudah menginjak sepuluh bulan.

Baekhyun datang menghampiri anaknya dengan satu botol susu formula di tangannya. "Siapa yang mau susu?"

Si kecil tertawa, matanya berbinar melihat sang ibu membawa minuman favoritenya. "Mama."

Satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut si kecil membuat ketiga orang dewasa disana tercengang. Baekhyun saling tatap dengan Jongin. Sementara Nyonya Kim tersenyum.

"Kau bilang apa sayang? Ayo ucapkan sekali lagi." Ucap Baekhyun pada si kecil.

"Ma.. Ma." Si kecil mulai merengek karena tak kunjung diberikan botol susunya oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar memberikan botol susu tersebut pada si kecil yang langsung diraih oleh si kecil - ia memegang botol susunya sendiri an meminumnya-

Jongin bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada si kecil. "Ya, jagoan appa sudah mulai pintar. Coba bilang appa, nak." Jongin mengambil alih botol susu dari tangan si kecil.

Si kecil menampilkan raut wajah tidak sukanya, tangannya menggapai-gapai botol susu yang ada di tangan Jongin. "Pa.."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, "Iya nak ayo panggil appa lagi." Jongin masih bersikeras tidak mau memberikan botol susunya.

"Anyi..(ani-tidak)." Ucap si kecil dengan bahasanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Jongin merengut, ia menyembunyikan botol susu si kecil ke balik punggungnya. "Yasudah, appa tidak mau berikan susu."

Si kecil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia tidak lagi melihat si botol susu di depan matanya. Kemudian tangisannya pecah kembali. "Mama..." Kali ini ia mengadu pada ibunya.

Baekhyun menggendong si kecil yang menangis, ia menimang-nimang tubuh mungilnya. "Jongin, berikan botol susunya."

"Akan aku berikan kalau ia mengatakan appa."

"Jongin! Aku harus keluar membeli susu, susunya habis. Cepat berikan sebelum tangisannya lebih parah." Baekhyun mulai geram.

Jongin menyerah. Ia menyerahkan botol susunya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengarahkan dot tersebut ke mulut anaknya. Yang tentunya dengan senang hati di sambut oleh si kecil dan tangisannya langsung menghilang.

Jongin duduk di sebelah ibunya. "Ibu, si kecil sudah pintar. Bahkan ia tidak hanya mengucapkan mama saja, ia juga mengucapkan kata tidak."

Nyonya Kim menoleh pada anaknya, "tentu saja ia bisa, mengingat usianya bulan depan sudah menginjak lima belas bulan. Sebentar lagi dia akan bisa berdiri sendiri meskipun masih butuh topangan."

Jongin menatap takjub Baekhyun dan si kecil yang ada di gendongannya. Merawat anak kecil ternyata sebahagia ini, apalagi kalau memantau perkembangannya. Mendengar si kecil berkata papa walaupun hanya sepenggal kata tadi saja Jongin sudah merasa bangga.

"Jongin, bisa kau jaga si kecil dulu? Aku harus ke supermarket sekarang." Baekhyun menatap Jongin penuh harap.

Jongin berdiri meraih si kecil dari gendongan Baekhyun. Si kecil masih tetap setia pada botol susunya.

"Ini sudah malam, Baek. Tidak bisakah besok saja kau berangkat? Di luar sudah gelap." Nyonya Kim angkat suara.

"Susunya habis ibu, aku takut tengah malam nanti dia terbangun dan haus." Ucap Baekhyun sambil memakai jaketnya.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun. "Hati-hati, Baek. Jangan lewat gang sepi itu, lebih baik kau memutar jalan walaupun jauh. Atau aku saja yang beli." Jongin menawarkan diri.

"Tidak usah." Jawab Baekhyun lugas. "Aku tidak mau kau salah memberikan susu lagi. Aku tidak mau anakku diare lagi."

Nyonya Kim menahan tawanya, "kau benar, Baek. Lebih baik kau saja yang beli, tapi ingat hati-hati."

Jongin protes, "ya! Aku ini laki-laki, jelas saja aku tidak terlalu paham susu mana yang harusnya diberikan dan cocok. Lagipula kalian yang meniggalkanku di rumah sendirian waktu itu."

"Whatever. Aku berangkat ibu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil lalu di balas anggukan oleh Nyonya Kim.

Baekhyun baru saja mengambil sepatu sandal hitamnya ketika terdengar suara si kecil dan jeritan dari Jongin.

"Papa.."

"BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU DENGAR DIA MEMANGGILKU PAPA. AYO NAK SEKALI LAGI KATAKAN PAPA."

"Pa..pa.."

"Aaaaaaa!"

Baekhyun tertawa seraya menggelengkan kepala, "dasar sinting."

* * *

Baekhyun sedang mengantri di depan kasir sebuah supermarket. Isi keranjangnya adalah susu formula bayi, buah-buahan, beberapa bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok pagi, beberapa cemilan dan juga biskuit untuk bayi. Tentu saja Baekhyun menggunakan masker juga topi agar tidak terlalu di kenali. Akan menjadi pertanyaan jika tiba-tiba seorang Byun Baekhyun, artis drama musikal dan juga seorang model ini membeli keperluan untuk bayi.

Ia menatap jam, pukul sepuluh lewat sepuluh menit. Ia berdiri dengan gusar.

Kenapa lama sekali?!

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mencoba melihat ke depan apa yang membuat petugas kasir ini lama dalam pekerjaannya sehingga membuat pelanggannya mengantri sepanjang ini. Ternyata mesin kasir tersebut sedang eror. Seseorang sedang membenarkannya kembali. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tidak mungkin ia menyerah dan kembali ke rumah dengan tangan kosong sementara ia sudah berjuang berjalan kaki kesini lalu mengantri selama ini.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Pelanggan di depannya mulai protes. Akhirnya sang petugas kasir memberi tahu bahwa mesinnya sudah bisa di gunakan kembali. Baekhyun menarik nafas lega. Kakinya terasa kram.

Kini ia berada di baris kedua antrian kasir. Ponselnya berdering. Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan dari Jongin.

"Halo?"

"Dimana kau? Kenapa lama sekali?!" Ada nada sedikit emosi dan khawatir disana.

"Mesin kasirnya tadi rusak, sekarang sudah benar. Aku sedang mengantri. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

"Aku takut si kecil bangun dan mencarimu."

"Sebentar lagi, Jongin."

"Baiklah." Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Kini giliran Baekhyun yang berada di depan kasir.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai membayar satu kantung besar belanjaan nya sampai ponselnya berdering lagi. Pada dering pertama ia abaikan suara itu. Ketika ia ingin memasukkan dompet ke tas kecilnya, ponsel itu berdering kembali. Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah, ia lebih memilih memasukkan dompetnya ke saku celana. Lalu dengan agak sulit ia mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku jaketnya. Ia mendorong pintu keluar supermarket dengan tubuhnya, karena agak susah membuka pintu dengan satu tangan yang membawa kantung belanjaan besar sementara satu tangannya lagi harus mengangkat telepon yang benar benar menganggu. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya, Baekhyun menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

"Aku sudah di jalan pulang Jongin, bersabarlah." Sungut Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit tergesa sekarang.

"Baekhyun, ini aku." Jawab suara di seberang sana.

Baekhyun kaku. Ia tidak membuka mulut.

"Akhirnya kau mau menjawab teleponku. Kau sedang di luar ya? Mau aku antar?" Ucap suara baritone kemudian.

Baekhyun jelas tahu suara siapa itu. Suara yang selama ini dirindukannya namun dalam satu tahun ini juga dibencinya. Hati Baekhyun gemuruh. Ia ingin menangis saat ini juga.

"Baek? Kalau kau mau tunggulah disana, kau ada dimana seka- " Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban, suara itu terdengar lagi. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis.

"Maaf aku sibuk." Jawab Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar dan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku. Ia menunduk menyembunyikan air matanya. Sambil berlari dan dengan nafas yang terputus Baekhyun berbelok menuju sebuah gang yang menghubungkan jalan ke rumah Jongin, tanpa melihat kalau di depannya ada seseorang yang berjalan. Dan terjadilah tabrakan itu. Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur dengan bokong yang menempel duluan pada aspal. Belanjaan nya terlepas, topi yang ia pakai juga terlepas.

"Astaga!" Ucap orang yang ditabrak Baekhyun. Orang itu segera membantu Baekhyun berdiri.

Baekhyun yang segera sadar dari keterkejutannya meraih bantuan dari orang yang ia tabrak. Ia membereskan kembali belanjaan nya ke dalam kantung di bantu oleh orang itu. Kemudian membungkuk berkal-kali. "Ma-maaf, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menerima kantung belanjaan nya dari tangan pria yang ia tabrak. "Terima kasih, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengusap kasar air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

Pria di hadapannya ini bingung, ia juga jadi merasa tidak enak dengan orang di depannya yang terus mengucapkan kata maaf. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Aku memaafkanmu."

Pria di hadapannya ini diam-diam mencermati wajah si penabrak. Ia merasa familiar dengan orang yang bertubuh lebih pendek darinya ini.

"Maaf, terimakasih. Aku permisi." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian lari tergesa-gesa.

Pria itu tidak mau mengambil pusing tentang gelagat aneh orang yang menabraknya. Ia berbalik ingin melanjutkan jalan sampai matanya menangkap seuatu di bawah. Disana, di tempat Baekhyun jatuh tersengkur tadi, sebuah dompet dan topi tergeletak.

Pria itu menunduk, mengambil topi dan dompet tersebut. Ia membuka dompet cokelat tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kartu tanda penduduk dari sana. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut dan mengamati fotonya.

Byun Baekhyun

"Sudah kuduga itu kau." Ucap pria itu sambil melihat ke arah Baekhyun yang berlari menjauh. "Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti."

Kemudian pria itu menyimpan topi dan dompet Baekhyun ke dalam ranselnya lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

* * *

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu rumah Jongin dengan brutal. Keringat bercucuran dari keningnya. "Jongin! Kim Jongin!" Baekhyun meneriakkan namanya seperti orang kesetanan.

Jongin setengah berlari menuju suara ketukan pintu yang menurutnya seperti gedoran rentenir menagih hutang yang tak kunjung di bayar.

Ketika Jongin membuka pintu, Baekhyun berhambur memeluknya. Belanjaannya terjatuh kembali. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi karena saat ini Baekhyun sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"Baek, ada apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih menangis.

"Baek, jawab aku, ada apa?" Jongin menunduk berusaha melihat wajah Baekhyun yang ia sembunyikan di dada Jongin.

Ia melongok ke luar, menengok ke kanan dan kiri, takut-takut ada preman yang mengejar Baekhyun atau apalah itu namanya yang membuat sahabatnya ini ketakutan. Jongin mengerti mungkin saja Baekhyun masih shock dan belum mau cerita.

"Baiklah, masuk dulu ke dalam. Di luar dingin, bodoh." Jongin merenggangkan pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masuk dengan segera, membiarkan Jongin memunguti belanjaannya yang terjatuh. Ia masih menangis. Kakinya ia tekuk ke atas sofa, wajahnya ia redam dengan bantal sofa. Ia masih waras untuk tidak membangunkan anak dan Nyonya Kim yang pasti sudah tertidur.

Jongin kembali dari dapur dengan membawa segelas air putih, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. "Angkat wajahmu dan minumlah dulu."

Baekhyun menarik wajahnya dari bantal, ia meraih gelas yang diberikan Jongin dan meminumnya hingga habis.

"Nah sekarang ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu menangis?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Baekhyun menatap Jongin, matanya sembab, hidungnya sudah memerah. Jongin berdecak. "Kau di kejar om-om? Preman? Orang gila? Kau ingin di perkosa? Atau kau sudah di perkosa?"

Baekhyun menjitak kepala Jongin sekencang-kencangnya. "Bukan, bodoh." Baekhyun sesenggukan.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin lagi, ia meringis memegang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran.

"Cha-chanyeol meneleponku." ucap Baekhyun terbata.

Rahang Jongin mengeras. "Kau mengangkat teleponnya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan Jongin tertawa sinis. "Demi Tuhan Jongin aku tidak tahu kalau yang menelepon itu dia, aku kira itu kau."

Jongin tidak menghiraukan alasan yang di berikan Baekhyun. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya, "dia bilang mau mengantarku pulang."

"Dan kau menerima tawarannya?"

"Tidak. Aku matikan teleponnya." tukas Baekhyun.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menangis?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah jelas karena kau terkejut mendengar suaranya. Karena kau merindukannya. Kau ingin menerima ajakan itu, tapi di sisi lain kau harus menolaknya mentah-mentah." tutur Jongin tegas.

"Aku tidak mau menerima ajakannya."

"Kau iya, Baekhyun." potong Jongin.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Aku mengenal kau melebihi dirimu sendiri." Jongin berdiri. "Ayo tidur, kau harus bangun pagi besok."

Baekhyun menuruti perintah Jongin. Ia mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Jongin mengantar Baekhyun sampai depan pintu kamar. "Tidurlah. Jangan pikirkan apapun, panggil aku kalau kau butuh sesuatu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Selamat malam."

Jongin berlalu ke kamarnya sementara Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Baekhyun belum kunjung terlelap. Ia sedang menatap anaknya yang tertidur di dalam baby box. Dagunya ia topang pada pembatas tempat tidur anaknya. Sudah beberapa jam ia diam memandangi wajah anaknya.

"Sayang, kau tahu kan kalau ibu begitu menyayangimu?" Ucapnya seraya mengusap pipi gembil anaknya yang terlelap.

"Tumbuhlah dengan pesat, cerdas dan tampan seperti ayahmu." Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengusap telinga dan mata anaknya yang terpejam. Tanpa terasa air mata menetes dari mata Baekhyun. Wajah anaknya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Baekhyun jelas tidak bisa menghilangkan hal itu. Tentu saja itu adalah kehendak dan karunia Tuhan.

Baekhyun bersyukur Tuhan mengkaruniai anak yang begitu serupa dengan ayahnya, karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengurangi sedikit rasa rindunya, seperti sekarang yang ia lakukan ini. Namun tidak dapat di pungkiri juga terkadang menatap wajah anaknya menghasilkan rasa nyeri di hatinya.

Baekhyun mengecupi wajah anaknya kemudian beranjak dari sana. Ia lelah tapi tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tulisannya yang tertunda. Baekhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam laci di samping ranjangnya. Ia mulai menggerakkan jemarinya.

.

.

Seoul, 6 April 2012

Baekhyun sedang bermalas-malasan di sofa sembari menonton sebuah film animasi dari Jepang. Ada banyak macam makanan di meja, di lengkapi dengan berbagai macam minuman, beberapa sampah cemilan bahkan ada yang berserakan di lantai. Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala sofa, kakinya terangkat ke meja. Mulutnya tidak ada hentinya mengunyah.

Mengapa ia bisa seenak jidatnya seperti ini? Jawabannya sudah jelas karena di rumah besar ini hanya ada dirinya. Ayah dan ibunya sibuk mengurus sebuah rumah sakit yang ayahnya beli di jakarta bersama dengan rekan kerjanya, kakak laki-laki satu-satunya sedang sibuk mengurus skripsi di perpustakaan kampusnya.

Jadilah Baekhyun disini, di rumahnya yang lenggang, menikmati hari yang indah menurutnya. Ia bebas melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Namun ekspektasinya buyar ketika suara bel pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"Ah siapa sih itu." Baekhyun bangkit, ia berjalan dengan gontai sementara sang pemencet bel tidak ada hentinya membunyikan bel.

"Ya! Sabar!" teriaknya dari dalam.

Tapi suara bel itu semakin membabi buta. Baekhyun menutup telinganya. Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar tanpa melihat intercome lebih dulu.

"Siapa sih?!" ucapnya ketika pintu terbuka. Yang ia lihat bukanlah wajah seseorang. Melainkan sebuah bucket bunga yang menutupi wajah seseorang.

Sosok itu tinggi, memakai jaket hitam, topi hitam, celana levis hitam selutut dan sepatu adidas superstar. Jelas ia tahu milik siapa penampilan ini.

"Yah! Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Byun." Ucapnya seraya memalingkan bucket bunga yang menutupi wajahnya lalu memberikannya pada Baekhyun -yang tentunya diterima dengan senang hati-

"Selamat siang juga tamu-tidak-sopan-ku." Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Ayo masuk."

Baekhyun masuk terlebih dulu, ia berlari menuju ruang keluarga. Dimana sofa, karpet serta meja yang telah ia porak porandakan berada. Dengan sigap ia memungut sampah-sampah hasil perbuatannya lalu membuang mereka semua ke tong sampah di dapur.

Chanyeol mengikutinya dari belakang, ia masih berdiri. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sambil memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang terburu-buru membereskan hasil karyanya.

"Sepertinya habis ada angin topan atau hujan makanan disini?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa menampilkan sederet giginya. "Nah sekarang kau boleh duduk."

Chanyeol duduk di sofa, disusul oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memeluk pinggang kekasihnya. "Kau mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdiri hendak membuatkan minuman untuk Chanyeol. "Baiklah, tunggu disini, sepertinya ibu juga masih menyimpan kue ."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dari sini ia bisa melihat tubuh mungil kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Ia merogoh saku celananya, memastikan benda yang ia bawa masih aman berada disana. Akhirnya Chanyeol beranjak menyusul Baekhyun ke dapur.

Baekhyun sedang mengaduk orange juice untuk Chanyeol yang baru saja ia buat, sampai gerakannya terhenti karena sebuah tangan yang kekar sedang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi kekasihnya. "Chanyeol."

Chanyeol sedikit menunduk untuk menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun. "Aku merindukanmu, sayang." Ucap Chanyeol mulai mengecupi pundak Baekhyun lalu naik ke leher putih mulus kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian, "Chanyeol, geli." Baekhyun menoleh menatap Chanyeol. Ia terpaku dengan tatapan tajam pria yang sedang memeluknya ini.

Jarak wajah mereka sudah dekat, jika saja Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, sudah dipastikan bibir mereka akan bertabrakan. Dan Chanyeol melakukannya. Ia menahan wajah Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Bibirnya yang awalnya hanya menempel, mulai melumat bibir manis kekasihnya. Ia belum memejamkan matanya sampai ia melihat Baekhyun melakukannya duluan. Ia tersenyum penuh arti di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun belum juga mau membuka mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau kekasih kecilnya ini baru pertama kali melakukan ciuman. Baekhyun sendiri yang cerita padanya, maka Chanyeol akan mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana berciuman yang hebat itu.

Chanyeol menjilat bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agar ia membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol berhasil karena Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Akh.."

TO BE CONTINUE

CUT!

Yahhhhh enceh nya ke cut, otokeeee xD

Maapin dede shouta teman teman xP

Btw itu baek di apain sama chanyul? Di lumat lumat waaahh mereka sudah mulai lumat lumatan lhoo

Terus itu anak siapa? Apa hubungan Baekhyun sama Kai sih?

Siapa juga yg di tabrak Baekhyun sampe nyungsep? :(

Makasih ya yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya, shouta seneng banget loh^^ pertanyaan kalian di review yuk atuh cari sendiri di jalan ceritanya kkkk

Kalo ada yg bingung sama cerita shouta, boleh tanya tanya kok;)

Udah ah capek ngoceh mulu nih

Jangan lupa RnR nya ya cantik ganteng, review kalian adalah semangat buat penulis lho;)

laf laf dari shouta


	4. CHAPTER 3

**PRICKED**

CHAPTER 3

Story by. Lin Shouta

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

\- Kim Jongin

And others, find it by yourself kkk

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Marriage life, Hurt/Angst?

 **Warning!**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, GAY, RnR!

 **Rating:**

M, NC-21

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini di buat, di ketik/di publish berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan khayalan receh seorang fangirl dan anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bernama Shouta.g

Dilarang keras untuk menjiplak, meng-copy cerita ini(!)

 **Summary:**

"Bukan perpisahan yang menyakitkan, tapi serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang terus mengikuti hingga membuat luka ini semakin nyata." - Byun Baekhyun

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT KAIBAEK**

 **FIND IT BY YOURSELF**

ENJOY!

* * *

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir bawah Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun belum juga mau membuka mulutnya. Ia tahu kalau kekasih kecilnya ini baru pertama kali melakukan ciuman. Baekhyun sendiri yang cerita padanya, maka Chanyeol akan mengajarkan Baekhyun bagaimana berciuman yang hebat itu.

Chanyeol menjilat bahkan menggigit bibir bawah Baekhyun agar ia membuka mulutnya, Baekhyun refleks membuka mulutnya karena perbuatan Chanyeol.

"Akh.."

Chanyeol dengan segera melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Ia memiringkan kepala, diikuti oleh Baekhyun agar memperdalam pagutan mereka. Lidah Chanyeol bermain di dalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa tergelitik karena ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

"Mmmhh.."

Baekhyun meremas dada Chanyeol, maksudnya adalah memberi isyarat agar Chanyeol berhenti menggelitik isi mulutnya. Namun naas, Chanyeol yang sudah di ambang batas malah mengartikan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah respon yang bagus dari ciumannya.

"Cppkh cpkkhh mmhhh.."

Chanyeol melilit lidah Baekhyun, ia membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun jadi berhadapan dengan dirinya. Demi Tuhan bibir Baekhyun sangat manis. Kemudian ia beralih menghisap lidah Baekhyun.

"Mmmhh.."

Shit! Desahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kalap. Ia semakin memperdalam pagutan mereka. Chanyeol menghisap bibir bawah dan atas Baekhyun bergantian. Baekhyun mulai terbawa suasana, tangannya sudah melingkari leher Chanyeol. Sementara Chanyeol sudah memeluk pinggangnya dari awal.

Lidah mereka terus berpagutan, saling menghisap dan melilit sampai entah saliva milik siapa yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun. Dua insan ini sudah lupa diri. Chanyeol terus melumat dan menghisap bibir bawah Baekhyun. Sementara Baekhyun melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Chanyeol gemas dengan Baekhyun yang mulai mengikuti alurnya, akhirnya ia meremas bokong Baekhyun yang sintal tersebut sampai sang empunya terkejut dan refleks menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Cpkhhh!" ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Argh!" Chanyeol mengerang, kesal karena Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya begitu saja di saat Chanyeol sudah di ambang batasnya.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya. Sejujurnya ia kehabisan oksigen, kalau saja ia tidak menarik diri, mungkin saja Baekhyun bisa pingsan kehabisan nafas jika menuruti hasrat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendongak menatap kekasihnya yang notabene memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi. Ia menangkup pipi Chanyeol, menatap mata kekasihnya yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." ucapnya seraya tersenyum dengan sangat manis.

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, tangannya mengusap saliva di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Dan mereka bertatapan kembali. Lingkaran hitam itu bertubrukan.

Dan pagutan itu terulang. Chanyeol kembali meraup bibir Baekhyun. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Chanyeol tidak lagi lembut terhadap bibir Baekhyun. Ia melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan kasar dan penuh nafsu yang menggebu.

"Mmhh.."

Baekhyun merespon kegiatan kekasihnya dengan lenguhan dan menjambak pelan rambut belakang Chanyeol. Ia bingung harus bagaimana, akhirnya ia membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih atas dirinya meskipun ia agak takut. Lalu Chanyeol kembali meremas bokong sintal Baekhyun.

"Akhh shh.." Baekhyun mendongak dan mendesis membuat pagutan panas di bibir mereka terlepas.

Kesempatan itu Chanyeol ambil untuk menyesap leher putih nan mulus Baekhyun. Chanyeol mulai dengan menjilati leher Baekhyun. Memberikan sensasi aneh pada kekasih mungilnya karena sudah pasti ini adalah pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakannya.

"Slrrrphh! Cpkkh cpkhh.."

"Chan..yeolhh.." Baekhyun mendesah masih dengan menjenjangkan lehernya. Memberi akses penuh pada Chanyeol untuk melakukan hal yang Chanyeol inginkan.

"Akhh.." Baekhyun menjerit karena disaat bersamaan Chanyeol menghisap dan meremas dadanya. Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau ia sudah duduk di atas meja bar dapurnya.

Kapan ia berada di sini? Ah sial, ia mulai terhanyut oleh gerakan-gerakan sensual yang Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Chan..yeol... Hentikanhh...nghh" Baekhyun berusaha berbicara di sela-sela sensasi pada tubuhnya. Ia takut mereka lupa diri.

Chanyeol yang sedang asyik bermain pada puting merah muda kekasihnya itu tidak mendengarkan. Ia masih sibuk menghisap puting Baekhyun serta memilin puting yang lainnya.

"Chanhhh..." Baekhyun mulai frustasi, ini pertama kalinya ia di jamah oleh seorang pria. Dan rasanya luar biasa. Baekhyun akui itu, tapi ia masih merasakan takut.

Chanyeol mendengar jelas lenguhan Baekhyun, tangan yang awalnya memilin puting merah muda Baekhyun, kini turun perlahan mengusap perut Baekhyun yg sedikit gembul, semakin turun dan semakin turun hingga Chanyeol mulai mengelus-elus penis kecil Baekhyun dari luar celana.

Baekhyun terkejut. "Akh!" ia mendongak ketika adik kecilnya di remas dengan gemas oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak, menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah, ia tahu Baekhyun sudah ereksi. Begitupun dengannya. Sejujurnya, Chanyeol ingin sekali langsung saja membobol lubang anal Baekhyun yang pastinya masih sempit itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin terburu-buru mengingat ini adalah pengalaman pertama yang dirasakan oleh kekasih mungilnya. Yah, ia harus bersabar.

"Kenapa sayang?" Ucap Chanyeol menangkup dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya dengan tangan yang satunya masih setia meremas-remas adik kecil Baekhyun di bawah sana. Ia terlihat seperti pedofilia saat ini mengingat porsi tubuh Baekhyun sangat mungil berada di bawahnya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala namun matanya terpejam erat, "Ja-janganhh...lakukan.. Ituhh.. Mmhh." Baekhyun memegang tangan Chanyeol yang tidak mau berhenti.

"Ada apa sayang? Bukankah ini nikmat?" Chanyeol tidak mau berhenti, ia malah sudah menurunkan resleting celana Baekhyun dan menyembulkan adik kecil Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri tegak keluar dari celana dalamnya.

Dengan sigap Chanyeol merunduk, dengan tangan yang sudah menggenggam adik kecil Baekhyun, ia melahap penis kekasih mungilnya.

Baekhyun terkejut bukan main. Ia meremas rambut Chanyeol, Baekhyun masih takut. Ia takut mereka lupa diri dan berakhir fatal, tidakkah Chanyeol mengerti?

"Akh! Tidak! Chanyeol.. Anghhh.. Shh.."

.

.

.

6 Juni 2017, Kediaman keluarga Kim

"Tidak! Jangan! Chanyeol! Hiks!" Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri, alisnya bertautan, keringat sudah membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Baekhyun berteriak seperti orang gila, bahkan ia menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Baek! Baekhyun! Bangunlah! Baekhyun!" Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung membuka matanya dan masih saja berteriak.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Hiks. Sakit. Hiks."

"Baekhyun aku mohon bangunlah! Baekhyun!" Jongin meneriaki Baekhyun sembari menepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan keras.

Baekhyun refleks membuka matanya dan nafasnya tercekat. Dadanya naik turun seperti habis melakukan marathon. Ia menatap kosong ke arah wajah Jongin di hadapannya.

"Baek.." Jongin berucap lirih.

Baekhyun bangun dari tidurnya lalu meraih tubuh Jongin untuk di dekapnya. Ia menangis kembali di dalam dekapan Jongin.

Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun. "Tenanglah. Kau memimpikannya lagi?"

Baekhyun menjawab tanpa suara namun tangisannya mereda. Jongin menangkup pipi Baekhyun, ia mengusap keringat dan air mata di wajah Baekhyun lalu mengecup lembut kedua mata cantik itu.

"Apa yang lelaki brengsek itu lakukan padamu disana?"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia menggeleng. "Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Jongin menghela nafasnya, "kalau begitu segeralah mandi. Kita harus ke kantor hari ini." ucap Jongin yang di balas anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjang sembari mengusap gusar wajahnya. Jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun dalam diam. Mimpi apa lagi anak itu?

Jongin mentautkan alisnya sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Jika Baekhyun tidak mau menceritakannya, mungkin anak itu butuh privasi. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang, dimana laptop Baekhyun berada.

Jongin melirik ke arah Baekhyun, sudah aman karena anak itu sudah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati Jongin membuka laptop tersebut yang ternyata masih menyala dan langsung menampilkan layar microsoft office word ketika Jongin membuka windowsnya.

Jongin menganggukan kepala setelah membaca apa yang dikerjakan Baekhyun. Sepertinya Jongin paham apa yang mengganggu tidur Baekhyun semalam, kemudian ia mematikan laptop tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam laci tempat benda itu tersimpan awalnya.

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan meja riasnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang sudah di riasi sedikit make up.

 _Wajahku memang tidak menarik. Dan aku juga tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun. Itu sebabnya kau pergi, bukan?_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ini masih pagi dan bukan saatnya ia berlarut-larut kembali dalam kesedihan.

Baekhyun bersimpuh, menautkan kedua jemarinya, memohon kepada Sang Penguasa Kehidupan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. "Ya Tuhan, lancarkan segala urusanku. Sehatkan aku dan malaikatku. Biarkan kebahagiaan menghampiri kami. Aamiin."

Selesai berdo'a, Baekhyun berdiri. Ia mengambil ranselnya, mengecek apa saja yang harus ia bawa hari ini. Earphone ada, buku bacaan ada, ipod ada, kacamata ada, parfum ada, handphone ada, dompet...

 _Tunggu. Dimana dompetku?_

Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya. Ia bahkan menumpahkan seluruh isi ranselnya. Tidak ada dompet di dalam sana. Ia membuka laci nakas, dompetnya juga tidak ada disana. Ia beralih pada lemarinya, mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya, mencari di sisi-sisi pakaiannya, berharap dompetnya tersempil disana. Tapi tidak ada. Baekhyun panik, ia mulai gusar.

Baekhyun berlari keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dengan tergesa. "Jongin! Kau melihat dompetku?!" ia bertanya pada Jongin yang sedang menggendong si kecil.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" jawab Jongin.

"Dompetku tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun frustasi. "Ibu, ibu lihat dompetku tidak?" ia bertanya pada Nyonya Kim yang mengambil alih si kecil dari tangan Jongin. Karena sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Jongin harus segera berangkat ke kantor untuk menandatangani kontrak iklan barunya.

"Tidak, Baek."

Astaga. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya.

"Sudah kau cari di kamar?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun sudah lemas, habislah jika dompetnya hilang. Ada banyak kartu penting disana. ATM, Credit Cardnya, SIM, KTP, juga foto si kecil. _Astaga_.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun, ia merasa iba dengan sahabatnya. "Ikut aku."

Jongin menarik tangan Baekhyun ke kamarnya. "Dimana terakhir kau melihat dompetmu?"

"Aku tidak ingat." Baekhyun mengikuti gerakan Jongin yang merunduk tengkurap mencari dompetnya di kolong tempat tidur.

"Ck. Dasar pikun." Jongin bangkit dari posisinya, ia membuka laci nakas berniat mencari dompet Baekhyun disana.

"Aku sudah mencari disitu, tidak ada."

Jongin menutup kembali laci tersebut, kemudian ia beralih ke lemari pakaian Baekhyun.

"Aku juga sudah mencari disitu."

Jongin menghela nafas, "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada." jawab Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang di buat semelas mungkin.

Jongin menutup lemari pakaian Baekhyun. "Coba ingat-ingat, dimana terakhir kali kau memakai dompetmu."

Baekhyun duduk di ranjangnya, ia memijit keningnya sembari memejamkan mata. Meningat-ingat dimana terakhir ia meletakkan dompetnya. Lalu ia menatap Jongin.

"Aku ingat. Terakhir aku mengeluarkan dompetku itu semalam, di supermarket."

Jongin menatapnya membutuhkan penjelasan.

"Setelah aku bayar di kasir, aku keluar, lalu Chanyeol meneleponku, akhirnya aku taruh dompetku di kantung celana belakang. Saat aku panik, aku lari, lalu di persimpangan jalan saat belok memasuki gang, aku menabrak seseorang..."

Jongin membulatkan matanya menatap Baekhyun, Baekhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Astaga Jongin, aku di copet?!"

* * *

Baekhyun dan Jongin sudah berada di dalam mobil menuju kantor agensi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap ke arah jalan sembari menggigit-gigit kecil kukunya.

Jongin melirik Baekhyun yang memperhatikan setiap orang di jalan. "Sudahlah Baek."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "tidak Jongin, siapa tahu saja kita bertemu copet itu di jalan. Dan aku akan menghajarnya supaya ia mengembalikan dompetku."

Jongin terkekeh mendengar ucapan gila dari mulut Baekhyun, "ya! Wajahnya saja kau tidak tahu, tubuhnya juga kau bilang tidak ingat karena disana gelap. Lalu bagaimana cara kau bisa mengenalinya sekilas di jalan?"

Baekhyun terlihat berfikir, benar juga. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau orang-orang di kerumunan ini adalah salah satu copetnya?

Jongin membelokkan mobilnya memasuki gedung kokoh yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah jangan sampai kita terlambat, dan menceritakan soal ini pada Kim Seonsangnim, biarkan ia yang mengurus semuanya dan cepat-cepat memblokir credit card dan ATM cardmu agar tidak di salah gunakan."

Baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping menghadap Jongin. Wajahnya menampilkan kecemasan. "Jongin. Bukan itu masalahnya?"

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya adalah... Ada fotoku berdua dengan anakku dan foto orang tuaku sedang bersama anakku disitu."

Jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya. "APA?!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Hello, Shouta here.**

 **Sebelumnya mau tanya, adakah yang tertarik dengan cerita ini?**

 **kalo emang masih ada yg tertarik, mohon review nya yah:)**

 **Shouta butuh kritik dan saran kalian yang membangun dan gimana respon kalian soal cerita ini hehe**

 **Jadi kan Shouta juga semangat buat terus ngelanjutinnya:3**

 **Jangan lupa reviewnya yah cantik, ganteng:3**

 **Itu aja kok, thankyou before**

 **With love,**

 **Lin Shouta**


	5. Chapter 4

**PRICKED**

CHAPTER 4

Story by. Lin Shouta

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

And others, find it by yourself kkk

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Marriage life, Hurt/Angst?

 **Warning!**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, GAY, RnR!

 **Rating:**

M++

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini di buat, di ketik/di publish berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan khayalan receh seorang fangirl dan anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bernama Shouta /gak/

Dilarang keras untuk menjiplak, meng-copy cerita ini(!)

 **Summary:**

"Bukan perpisahan yang menyakitkan, tapi serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang terus mengikuti hingga membuat luka ini semakin nyata." - Byun Baekhyun

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT KAIBAEK or HUNBAEK? KKK~**

 **FIND IT BY YOURSELF**

ENJOY!

* * *

[Prev Chapter.]

Jongin membelokkan mobilnya memasuki gedung kokoh yang menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. "Yang terpenting saat ini adalah jangan sampai kita terlambat, dan menceritakan soal ini pada Kim Seonsangnim, biarkan ia yang mengurus semuanya dan cepat-cepat memblokir credit card dan ATM cardmu agar tidak di salah gunakan."

Baekhyun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping menghadap Jongin. Wajahnya menampilkan kecemasan. "Jongin. Bukan itu masalahnya?"

"Lalu?"

"Masalahnya adalah... Ada fotoku berdua dengan anakku dan foto orang tuaku sedang bersama anakku disitu."

Jongin refleks menolehkan kepalanya. "APA?!"

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis.

* * *

Jongin, Baekhyun dan Junmyeon sedang mengalami ketegangan yang luar biasa saat ini. Terutama Baekhyun, ketika ia menceritakan kalau ia kehilangan dompetnya yang berisi foto-fotonya bersama anaknya, Junmyeon terlihat ingin meledak akibat keteledorannya.

Junmyeon mematikan teleponnya yang terhubung dengan asisten nya, ia langsung memerintahkan asistennya untuk segera memblokir credit card dan atm card milik Baekhyun. Yang ia takutkan adalah, jika benar Baekhyun di copet, dan pencopet tersebut marah karena tidak bisa menggunakan credit card milik Baekhyun, lalu ia akan menyebarkan foto di dompet tersebut ke media. Jelas saja kan hal itu akan berdampak buruk untuk Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau seteledor itu, Baek?"

"Ma-maafkan aku Seonsangnim, aku baru menyadarinya tadi pagi." Baekhyun mencengkram tangannya di atas pahanya.

"Bagaimana jika pencopet itu menyebarkan foto Baekhyun ke media? Apa yang harus kita lakukan, seonsangnim?" Tanya Jongin.

Junmyeon menghela nafas sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Kita harus menjawab yang sejujurnya."

Baekhyun dan Jongin menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan bertanya. Yang benar saja?

Junmyeon yang mengerti dengan tatapan itu langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya, "dengan menambahkan sedikit kebohongan tentunya."

Kalimat itu membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun mengendurkan pundaknya.

"Kalian pikir aku gila? Tidak mungkin aku menghancurkan karir artis kesayanganku. Meskipun ia sering teledor mengurus dirinya." Junmyeon terkekeh membuat Baekhyun tersenyum pada orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Seonsangnim.." lirihnya.

"Apa yang akan kita jelaskan pada media jika berita itu menyebar nanti?" Jongin bertanya kembali, baginya ini begitu penting.

Hidup Baekhyun sangat berpengaruh baginya. Karena ia menyayangi Baekhyun, menyayangi dalam artian seorang sahabat juga saudara. Hampir seluruh keseharian Baekhyun ia tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu, apakah Baekhyun sedang baik-baik saja atau tidak, apa yang Baekhyun rasakan ia pun tahu, bahkan orang yang pertama kali Baekhyun beri tahu soal kehamilannya adalah Jongin. Baekhyun selalu menjadikan Jongin sebagai orang yang pertama mendengar keluh kesahnya.

Pernah beberapa kali Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia menyayangi Baekhyun lebih dari sekedar sahabat yang seperti saudara atau tidak? Tapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Benar memang ia begitu menyayangi anak Baekhyun dan menganggap anaknya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan nya.

"Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa benar itu adalah fotonya bersama dengan anaknya, ia menikah di indonesia karena orang tuanya ada disana dan memiliki anak bersama suaminya. Namun ia telah bercerai dengan suaminya setelah anaknya lahir."

"Tidakkah itu rumit?"

"Tidak, Jongin. Itulah jawaban satu-satunya yang kita punya." tegas Junmyeon.

"Bagaimana jika media bertanya siapa ayah dari anakku?" kini Baekhyun yang bertanya, suaranya sedikit bergetar begitu melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Jongin mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun, mencoba mencairkan suasana hati Baekhyun yang berkecamuk.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, cukup katakan pada mereka bahwa ini adalah privasimu dengan mantan suamimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan ia menggumamkan terimakasih pada Jongin yang sudah menenangkannya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok tok tok!

"Masuk."

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang karyawan wanita dengan nametag bertuliskan Krystal Jung yang menggantung di saku kemeja kerjanya.

"Sajangnim, tamu anda sudah datang dan menunggu di ruang meeting." ucap wanita yang rambutnya tergerai indah itu.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun akan segera kesana."

Dengan jawaban Junmyeon itu, Krystal membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dengan sangat sopan dan terlihat begitu anggun. Setelah ia menggumamkan kata permisi, wanita itu menutup kembali pintu ruangan Junmyeon.

"Ia adalah karyawan tersopan yang pernah kutemui disini." ujar Jongin. Ia masih takjub dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Junmyeon terkekeh, "Ia memang sedikit berbeda dari yang lain, di saat yang lain bercanda dengan rekan kerja dan membuat guyonan, ia hanya diam tanpa minat dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya."

Baekhyun dan Jongin mengangguk. "Sudah terlihat dari auranya." sahut Baekhyun.

"Hahaha kau benar. Jja, tamu kita sudah datang. Ayo Baekhyun, kau harus menandatangani kontrak lagi untuk yang pertama kalinya. Masalah bagaimana kau menerima gajimu, untuk sementara gunakan dulu rekening milik Jongin, dan aku akan memberikan black card untukmu."

"Terimakasih banyak Seonsangnim." Baekhyun dan Jongin membungkukkan tubuhnya. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Junmyeon karena begitu baik padanya.

* * *

"Silahkan di minum." ucap Krystal setelah meletakkan sebuah cangkir berisi kopi untuk tiga orang yang berada di ruangan meeting kantornya.

Ia melirik ke arah pria yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memegang sebuah dompet dan mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat sedang berpikir keras akan sesuatu.

Krystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Mungkin saja pria itu sedang kehabisan uang dan meratapi dompetnya yang kosong.

* * *

Sehun memegang dompet cokelat di tangannya. Ia memperhatikan foto di dalam dompet tersebut. Otaknya berputar keras saat ini. Ia memandangi foto di dalam dompet tersebut, ia tahu siapa orang ini. Dan ini penting untuknya. Apakah ia harus mengembalikan nya sekarang atau tidak? Tapi siapa foto anak kecil yang bersama dengan orang itu? Bahkan ada foto anak kecil itu bersama kedua orang dewasa yang sudah paruh baya, sepertinya adalah kedua orang tua lelaki manis pemilik dompet ini.

Sehun terus menunduk, menatap bingung dompet yang ia sembunyikan di balik meja meeting. Karena ia tidak bodoh untuk meletakkan dompet yang ia temukan itu sembarangan di depan manajernya. Pasti ini akan di pertanyakan.

"Oh Sehun, tinggalkan handphonemu sebentar, kekasihmu juga akan mengerti." ucap Manajernya yang membuat Sehun terlonjak menatapnya. Manajernya mengira kalau Sehun sedang komunikasi dengan kekasihnya seperti biasanya, sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang kekasih, tapi yasudahlah Sehun juga tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu.

"Ya hyung." Jawabnya singkat sembari memasukkan dompet cokelat tersebut ke dalam ranselnya. Sepertinya tidak sekarang ia mengembalikan dompet tersebut. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti. Ya, Sehun yakin hal ini begitu penting.

Sehun meraih gelas yang di sediakan karyawan wanita tadi lalu meminumnya. Sampai sebuah pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang baru saja ia lihat di foto dompet yang baru saja ia masukan ke dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun?

Sehun berdiri. Ia tak habis pikir dengan yang terjadi di depan matanya. Bukankah itu Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun? Apakah ini sebuah kebetulan lagi atau tidak?

Baekhyun menjabat tangan sang sutradara yang akan menjadikannya model dalam iklan nya. Lalu beralih menjabat tangan manajer Sehun.

"Baekhyun, dia adalah partner kerjamu dalam project ini." Sang Sutradara berucap memperkenalkan manajer dan pria yang sedang berdiri di sebrang meja panjang ruang meeting di kantor agensinya ini.

Baekhyun menoleh, matanya terbelalak melihat orang di hadapannya. "Oh Sehun?"

"Hai, kita bertemu kembali rupanya. Mohon kerja samanya." ujar Sehun setelah membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum simpulnya yang memiliki banyak arti.

* * *

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Jongin.

Mereka telah seselai menandatangani kontrak dan kini sedang berada di sebuah restaurant untuk makan siang. Sehun yang mengajak mereka bertiga untuk makan siang bersama karena kebetulan keduanya -Baekhyun dan Sehun- sedang tidak ada pekerjaan lain setelah ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya saat fanmeet di Bandung Jongin."

"Exactly, aku fansnya Byun Baekhyun." ujar Sehun setelah menyeruput mocha lattenya.

"Aish bicara apa kau ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau seorang model, maafkan aku."

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh, "Kau pasti kagum dengan cerita cengengnya di novel itu, benar?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Sangat. Aku sangat suka dengan cara penyampaian Baekhyun disana. Sangat keren dan nyaman untuk di baca." ia tersenyum simpul pada Baekhyun, senyuman yang jarang sekali ia lakukan, yang mampu membuat orang yang melihatnya bisa mendadak terpincut olehnya.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum, ia menunduk malu menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipinya. Sementara Jongin mengerutkan keningnya menatap Baekhyun. Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?

"Jadi, kau sedang tidak sibuk apapun selain project ini?" Sergah Jongin yang memecahkan atmosfer aneh di antara mereka.

Sehun menegakkan duduknya, "Sebelumnya aku tidak tinggal di Korea, aku menetap di Amerika dan mulai menjadi model disana sejak sekolah menengah atas. Dan baru pulang kesini sekitar lima bulan yang lalu."

"Kau mengenalku sementara aku tidak mengenalmu, aku sempat vakum dari dunia hiburan selama kira-kira satu tahun, bukannya aku sombong tapi aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak padamu, Sehun-sshi." ujar Baekhyun setelah menyuap satu sendok makaroni cheesse nya.

"Tidak masalah, Baekhyun-sshi. Aku memaklumi hal itu."

Jongin berdehem, "Kalian pernah bilang kalau bertemu saat fanmeet di Bandung, apa yang kau lakukan disana Sehun-sshi?"

Sehun terdiam sejenak, "Ah itu.. Aku ada urusan dengan seseorang disana."

"Ah seperti itu." Jongin dan Baekhyun menganggukan kepala. Lalu Jongin menatap arloji yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Baek, kita harus segera pulang."

Baekhyun menoleh dan mengerti arti tatapan Jongin. Anaknya membutuhkannya di rumah, tidak mungkin mereka tega meninggalkan balitanya dan kekurangan kasih sayang orang tua. Setidaknya sebagai orang tua, Baekhyun harus terus memberi perhatian lebih pada anaknya meskipun ia harus bekerja. Terlebih lagi anaknya masih sangat membutuhkan bimbingan darinya.

Sehun memperhatikan kedua orang di depannya, "Apa kau ada schedule di tempat lain, Baekhyun-sshi?"

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun, "Ah iya Sehun-sshi, aku ada janji makan malam dengan teman lamaku." Bohongnya.

Baekhyun dan Jongin berdiri, di susul oleh Sehun. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sehun yang langsung di sambut olehnya. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sehun-sshi. Semoga kau dan Baekhyun bisa bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sehun menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu."

Setelah tautan tangan Jongin dan Sehun terlepas, kini gantian Baekhyun yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. "Senang berkenalan dan bertemu kembali denganmu Sehun-sshi. Terimakasih makan siangnya, aku permisi."

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kemudian melangkah menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

"Baekhyun-sshi!" panggil Sehun membuat Baekhyun berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku minta nomor handphonemu?" tanya nya to the point dengan menampilkan senyum simpulnya.

* * *

Sehun memarkirkan mobil Ferrari Sport Red kesayangannya di basement sebuah gedung apartement yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya tersebut sambil menjinjing ransel hitamnya di pundak.

Ia berjalan memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka, lalu menekan tombol lantai yang ia tuju. Sehun membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu. Setelah lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju dan pintunya telah terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu, dimana orang yang ingin dia temui ada di dalam sana.

Sehun menekan bel intercom di samping pintu apartement tersebut. Tak lama ia menunggu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Oh? Ada sang kekasih rupanya. Apakah aku salah waktu bertamu?"

"Tidak. Masuklah."

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartement mewah tersebut. Ia melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal untuk di dalam rumah yang tersedia disana.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang. Ia ada di kamarnya." ucap orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan hanya di balas anggukan olehnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah kamar. Benar apa yang tadi orang itu bilang. Orang yang ia cari ada di dalam kamar, sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas ranjang besarnya. Tanpa sedikitpun merasakan kehadiran Sehun. Sehun membuka ranselnya, mengambil dompet cokelat yang menjadi alasan utamanya menemui lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya itu.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih itu lalu melemparkan dompet cokelat di tangannya ke arah orang di atas ranjang kamar itu, dan barulah orang itu terlonjak dan sadar bahwa Sehun ada di kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" sergahnya meminta penjelasan atas barang yang ia lempar.

"Bukalah." Sehun melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di atas meja nakas di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut. Kemudian ia melompat naik ke ranjang, merebahkan dirinya. Melepas penat yang ia rasakan seharian ini.

"Dompet siapa ini?" ucap orang itu pada Sehun sembari menggenggam dompet cokelat tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang buka saja."

Orang itu akhirnya membuka dompet tersebut. Matanya seketika membesar dan nafasnya tercekat melihat sebuah tanda pengenal dan sebuah foto di dalam dompet itu.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sehun. "Baekhyun?!"

Sehun mendengus, lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya, berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila di depan orang itu. "Ya. Itu dompet Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihmu. Am I wrong or right?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

HALUUUU'-')/

Sebelumnya aku mau ngucapin makasih buat kalian yang udah baca dan mereview ff aku, Thankseu thankseu^^

aku kembali dengan chapter 4

Masih ada yg nunggu cerita ini ga?

Sudah ada bayangan kah dari chapter ini?

Masih mau di lanjutkah? Ada yang kurang kah?

 **REVIEW JUSEYO^^**

 **With Love,**

 **Lin Shouta.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Halooo kecepetan ya aku updatenya? Hehe maap deh._.**

 **Gimana nih, viewers menurun, dan dari sekian ratus viewers, cuma ada beberapa yang mereviews ff aku, bahkan ga sampe sepuluh. Sedih hehe.**

 **Should i stop this fict?**

 **Haruskah aku stop ff ini sampe disini?**

 **Untuk readers Lin tersayang yang sudah reviews, makasih banyak ya^^**

 **Untuk silent readers, semoga cepet sadar dan segera mereviews. Cukup dengan kata next! Juga aku udah seneng. Ga susah kan?**

 **Belajarlah menghargai orang lain.**

* * *

 **PRICKED**

CHAPTER 5

Story by. Lin Shouta

 **Main cast:**

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

 **Support cast:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

And others, find it by yourself kkk

 **Genre:**

Drama, Romance, Marriage life, Hurt/Angst?

 **Warning!**

YAOI, BOYS LOVE, BOY X BOY, GAY, M-PREG, RnR PLEASE!

 **Rating:**

M++

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini di buat, di ketik/di publish berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan khayalan receh seorang fangirl dan anak dari seorang Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun bernama Shouta /gak/

Dilarang keras untuk menjiplak, meng-copy cerita ini(!)

 **Summary:**

"Bukan perpisahan yang menyakitkan, tapi serpihan-serpihan masa lalu yang terus mengikuti hingga membuat luka ini semakin nyata." - Byun Baekhyun

 **CHANBAEK, SLIGHT KAIBAEK**

 **FIND IT BY YOURSELF**

ENJOY!

* * *

Prev Chapt :

Sehun memarkirkan mobil Ferrari Sport Red kesayangannya di basement sebuah gedung apartement yang terletak di tengah kota Seoul. Ia keluar dari mobil mewahnya tersebut sambil menjinjing ransel hitamnya di pundak.

Ia berjalan memasuki pintu lift yang terbuka, lalu menekan tombol lantai yang ia tuju. Sehun membetulkan letak kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya itu. Setelah lift berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju dan pintunya telah terbuka. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu, dimana orang yang ingin dia temui ada di dalam sana.

Sehun menekan bel intercom di samping pintu apartement tersebut. Tak lama ia menunggu, pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok laki-laki.

"Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Oh? Ada sang kekasih rupanya. Apakah aku salah waktu bertamu?"

"Tidak. Masuklah."

Sehun masuk ke dalam apartement mewah tersebut. Ia melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal untuk di dalam rumah yang tersedia disana.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang. Ia ada di kamarnya." ucap orang yang membukakan pintu untuk Sehun dan hanya di balas anggukan olehnya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah sebuah kamar. Benar apa yang tadi orang itu bilang. Orang yang ia cari ada di dalam kamar, sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya di atas ranjang besarnya. Tanpa sedikitpun merasakan kehadiran Sehun. Sehun membuka ranselnya, mengambil dompet cokelat yang menjadi alasan utamanya menemui lelaki yang sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya itu.

Sehun melangkah masuk ke kamar bernuansa hitam dan putih itu lalu melemparkan dompet cokelat di tangannya ke arah orang di atas ranjang kamar itu, dan barulah orang itu terlonjak dan sadar bahwa Sehun ada di kamarnya.

"Apa ini?" sergahnya meminta penjelasan atas barang yang ia lempar.

"Bukalah." Sehun melepas kacamatanya, meletakkannya di atas meja nakas di sisi kiri ranjang tersebut. Kemudian ia melompat naik ke ranjang, merebahkan dirinya. Melepas penat yang ia rasakan seharian ini.

"Dompet siapa ini?" ucap orang itu pada Sehun sembari menggenggam dompet cokelat tersebut dan mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

"Tsk. Sudah kubilang buka saja."

Orang itu akhirnya membuka dompet tersebut. Matanya seketika membesar dan nafasnya tercekat melihat sebuah tanda pengenal dan sebuah foto di dalam dompet itu.

Dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepala ke arah Sehun. "Baekhyun?!"

Sehun mendengus, lalu ia bangkit dari tidurnya, berganti posisi menjadi duduk bersila di depan orang itu. "Ya. Itu dompet Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun. Mantan kekasihmu. Am I wrong or right?"

* * *

Chanyeol beranjak turun dari ranjangnya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya, ia melakukan gerakan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri memastikan apakah ada orang selain ia dan Sehun di apartement ini atau tidak, dompet cokelat itu masih ia genggam.

"Kekasihmu sudah pulang."

Suara Sehun membuat Chanyeol menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, "Kapan?"

Sehun menyisir rambut blondenya dengan jemari tangannya, "Tadi, saat aku datang."

"Bagus kalau begitu."

Chanyeol segera beranjak kembali naik ke ranjangnya. Ia duduk di hadapan Sehun. "Jadi, bagaimana bisa kau dapat dompet ini? Kau mencurinya?"

PLETAK!

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan dompet milik Baekhyun. Membuat Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil meringis.

"Tidak penting bagaimana cara mendapatkannya, yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah soal foto yang ada di dalam dompet ini. Apa kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Chanyeol mengernyit, ia mengambil dompet cokelat itu dari tangan Sehun, kemudian ia membukanya dan mengambil satu foto dari dalam dompet tersebut.

Benar juga, siapa balita yang foto bersama Baekhyun ini? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

"Dia sudah menikah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun, jujur saja hatinya terasa sedikit nyeri ketika ia menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun.

Sehun menggedikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu."

"Lalu apa gunanya kau memberitahuku soal ini?" Chanyeol mengusap gusar wajahnya, apakah Baekhyun sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak? Atau ini adalah adik kandungnya? Mungkinkah Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun memiliki anak lagi? Tapi mereka kan sudah tua.

"Tapi aku bisa mencari tahu." lanjut Sehun dengan santainya. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku celana, Sehun terlihat seperti mencari sesuatu di layar ponselnya, setelahnya baru ia memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Chanyeol. "Aku sudah memiliki kontaknya."

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "darimana kau dapat?"

"Park Chanyeol, kalau saja kau ingat aku dan Baekhyun bekerja dalam bidang yang sama. Tidak heran kalau aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Ah.." Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, "Kalian bertemu di sebuah acara?"

"Tidak. Tapi kami akan bekerja sama dalam suatu iklan."

"APA?!"

BUG!

Sehun melempar wajah Chanyeol dengan sebuah bantal, "responmu terlalu berlebihan bung. Tidak perlu sampai teriak begitu."

"Keparat kau Sehun." Chanyeol kembali melayangkan bantal ke wajah Sehun dengan bantal yang tadi Sehun lempar padanya. "Bukankah itu kebetulan? Kau bisa bertanya padanya soal ini." Chanyeol menunjukkan foto yang ada di genggamannya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, aku rasa ini bukan sebuah kebetulan biasa"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pertama," Sehun menunjukkan satu jarinya di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku bertemu dengannya di acara fanmeeting perilisan bukunya di Bandung. Aku fikir penulis buku yang bernama Baekhyun itu bukan mantan kekasihmu yang waktu itu kau ceritakan, tapi ternyata dialah orangnya."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Sehun datang ke acara fanmeeting Baekhyun di Bandung? Oke Sehun memang suka membaca dan memiliki banyak koleksi komik ataupun novel, tapi seingatnya, Sehun tidak menyukai novel yang berbau romansa, apalagi jika novel tersebut memiliki genre percintaan yang terlalu kental. Sepupunya lebih suka komik dan novel yang bergenre fantasy daripada novel cengeng seperti yang Baekhyun buat. Apakah lama tinggal di Amerika membuat Sehun mengganti seleranya?

Kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol menyebut komik yang kebanyakan hanya di baca oleh anak kecil yang baru beranjak remaja? Ya, jawabannya adalah, Chanyeol dan Sehun masih mengoleksi komik hingga umurnya yang sudah tidak di bilang anak kecil lagi sekarang, bahkan mereka masih suka bertukar komik atau saling mengcopy-paste film anime satu sama lain. Yah hitung-hitung hiburan kalau mereka sedang bosan.

"Kedua," Sehun menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya di hadapan Chanyeol, membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. "Aku bertabrakan dengannya di sebuah gang di perempatan jalan, ia jatuh dan langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa sadar dompetnya terjatuh. Dan ketiga, aku bertemu dengannya saat tanda tangan kontrak sebuah iklan, ternyata dia adalah partner kerjaku nanti."

"Dia tidak mengenalimu? Bukankah kau bilang kalian bertabrakan?"

"Nah disitulah masalahnya." Sehun duduk bersila di hadapan Chanyeol. "Aku rasa ia tidak mengenaliku karena saat itu ia terus menunduk dan langsung lari begitu saja, juga keadaan di gang pada saat itu gelap. Untungnya selama kalian pacaran ia tidak mengenalku yang sepupumu ini karena aku lama di Amerika."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membantuku untuk bertemu dengannya." ucap Chanyeol segera.

Sehun tersenyum ke arah sepupunya, hanya tersenyum, tanpa bicara apapun.

"Jangan sok manis di hadapanku brengsek, senyumanmu terlihat lebih menjijikan daripada wajah datarmu. Katakan apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol, "kau begitu memahamiku, sepupuku. Aku ini belum sukses sepertimu, aku hanya seorang model yang memiliki wajah tampan. Tidak sepertimu, seorang CEO termuda dan pewaris Park Corp yang memiliki banyak harta juga banyak koleksi mobil, bahkan aku tahu dari paman Park kalau kemarin kau baru saja membeli mobil sport baru berwarna merah, ckckck."

Chanyeol berdecih, ia paham kemana arah pembicaraan Sehun, maka ia membuka laci nakasnya, mengambil sebuah kunci mobil. Mobil yang baru saja ia beli kemarin seperti yang Sehun sebutkan tadi. Biarkan ia merelakan satu mobilnya, demi Baekhyun. Ya, demi bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun kembali dan mencari tahu kehidupan Baekhyun selama satu tahun belakangan ini yang sangat ingin Chanyeol ketahui.

Chanyeol melempar kunci mobil tersebut ke arah Sehun, yang tentunya dengan sigap Sehun tangkap dengan tangannya. "Kau mendapatkannya."

Sehun tertawa di hadapan Chanyeol, "Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau darimu dengan mudah seperti ini, kenapa tidak kulakukan dari dulu?"

"Sialan kau, bahkan mobil itu belum aku pakai."

* * *

Baekhyun diam terpaku menatap layar ponselnya, ia sedang duduk di atas sofa, matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponsel, antara mau membalas email yang masuk atau tidak.

 _From : Chanyeol_

 _To : Baekhyun_

 _Baek, kau memblokir line ku?_

Benar Baekhyun baru saja memblokir akun line Chanyeol di kontaknya karena Chanyeol masih tidak berhenti menghubunginya, Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa mau Chanyeol masih saja mengganggunya. Tidak bisakah Baekhyun hidup tenang tanpa terus memikirkan orang itu?

Bagaimana cara Baekhyun tidak terus terjerat masa lalunya? Bagaimana cara Baekhyun melupakan cintanya kalau Chanyeol tidak berhenti menghubunginya?

Satu gelas cokelat panas menempel di pipinya, membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kemudian mendongak mendapati Kai sedang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Jongin, panas tahu!" Sungut Baekhyun sembari mengusap-usap pipinya.

Jongin duduk di samping Baekhyun sebelum meletakkan dua gelas cokelat panas di atas meja, ia membuka satu bungkus camilan di meja. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Eoh?"

Jongin menyalakan televisi di hadapan mereka dan menekan-nekan remotenya mencari sebuah acara yang bagus. "Kau melamun, pasti ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan." Ucapnya masih sibuk dengan remote tv nya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala.

Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya, anak ini pasti bohong. Pikirnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Eum!" Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku mau itu." Baekhyun mencoba meraih camilan yang ada di tangan Jongin tapi Jongin dengan secepat kilat menaikkan satu tangannya membuat camilan itu meninggi.

"Jongin! Berikan itu padaku!"

Jongin masih menjauhkan camilan yang Baekhyun mau dari jangkauan Baekhyun, "tidak akan sebelum kau cerita padaku."

"Ish, itu kan camilanku. Kemarikan!"

"Tapi sekarang camilanmu ada di tanganku, berarti ini milikku." Jongin berdiri di atas sofa sambil menjinjing tinggi camilan tersebut di tangannya.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun kesal. Ia merutuki tubuhnya yang pendek di saat seperti ini. Baekhyun berdiri mengikuti Jongin, ia berpegangan pada pundak Jongin lalu tangannya berusaha menggapai camilan yang ada di tangan Jongin.

Jongin tertawa melihat si kecil Baekhyun sedang merengek-rengek padanya. Sebenarnya Jongin tahu apa yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun, ia hanya sedang membuat Baekhyun melupakan pikiran itu sejenak, agar Baekhyun tidak tertekan kembali. Hidupnya sudah terlalu sulit semenjak satu tahun yang lalu.

"Berikan padaku Jongin!"

"Tidak."

"Ish!"

Tanpa Jongin duga, Baekhyun melompat di atas sofa yang mereka naiki berdua mencoba meraih camilan yang tinggi tersebut hingga membuat keduanya oleng, Baekhyun hampir saja jatuh ke bawah sofa dengan kepala membentur duluan kalau saja Jongin tidak menangkap pinggangnya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat sofa yang mereka taiki terbalik ke belakang membuat keduanya jatuh dengan posisi Baekhyun berada di atas tubuh Jongin.

BRUG!

JDUG!

"AW!/AKHH!"

Baekhyun dan Jongin memegang keningnya masing-masing, kening mereka berbenturan karena kejadian tadi. Jongin terkulai lemas di bawah tubuh Baekhyun, kepalanya pusing bukan main setelah terbentur dengan kepala Baekhyun yang rupanya sekeras batu itu.

"Jongin?" Baekhyun belum beranjak dari atas tubuh Jongin, ia menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Jongin. "Yah Jongin! Bangun."

"Bagaimana aku bisa bangun kalau kau masih di atasku dasar kepala batu."

Baekhyun dengan susah payah bangun dari posisi mereka, ia beringsut dari atas tubuh Jongin lalu merangkak ke lantai, disusul oleh Jongin yang akhirnya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sembari memegang keningnya. Camilan yang mereka perebutkan tadi sudah berhamburan di lantai, Baekhyun sudah tidak memperdulikannya lagi.

"Sakit kah?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" Jongin meringis mengusap-usap keningnya lalu berdiri membenarkan posisi sofa yang telah mereka jungkir balikkan tadi.

Jongin berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebuah es batu, ia ingin mengompres keningnya yang terasa nyut-nyutan.

Baru saja ia akan menempelkan kompresan ke keningnya, tangannya tertahan oleh tangan Baekhyun. "Biar aku saja."

Jongin menuruti kemauan Baekhyun, ia duduk di kursi meja makan di dapur dengan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depannya sedang mengompres keningnya. Setelah selesai, Baekhyun meletakkan kompresan tersebut di meja makan.

"Nah, selesai." Ucap Baekhyun, ia memerhatikan kening Jongin, takut-takut kening itu membentuk benjolan karena ulahnya.

CUP!

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan lembut, membuat Baekhyun terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jangan terus memikirkan si brengsek itu, Baek." Jongin menatap ke dalam mata Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arahnya sembari menganggukan kepala.

* * *

"Kapan kau mulai shooting iklan itu?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Sehun di depannya. Mereka sedang menyantap sarapan pagi di apartement Chanyeol.

Sehun menginap semalam, mereka mengobrol seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan sampai akhirnya berakhir dengan menonton sebuah anime di laptop Chanyeol setelah Chanyeol menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya.

"Lusa." Jawab Sehun sambil melahap sepotong sandwich yang Chanyeol buat.

"Kalau begitu aku bisa menyimpan foto itu untukku?"

Sehun menyesap kopinya, "Kau scan saja foto itu, lalu cetak ulang, kalau nanti aku mengembalikannya tapi foto itu tidak ada, dia pasti menanyakannya."

Chanyeol berfikir sebentar, "kau benar." Lalu ia bangkit dari meja makan dengan membawa piring dan gelas sisa sarapannya dan meletakkan nya di westafel.

Sehun memperhatikan Chanyeol dari meja makan, "mau kemana kau?"

"Menscan dan mencetak fotonya."

Sehun mendengus, "dasar bodoh." Kemudian melanjutkan kembali sarapannya sampai habis.

* * *

Minggu pagi yang menyenangkan untuk si kecil dan Baekhyun. Luhan datang dengan membawa banyak mainan juga makanan untuk mereka. Sudah lama Luhan merindukan adik dan keponakan kesayangannya, profesinya sebagai seorang dokter dan mengurus rumah sakit milik Ayahnya bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah, hal itu cukup menyita banyak waktu Luhan. Ketika ia mendapatkan hari libur dan waktu luang seperti sekarang, maka dengan senang hati Luhan menjenguk keponakannya dan adiknya, juga untuk berterimakasih kepada Ibu Jongin yang sudah bersedia mengurus juga merawat keponakannya di saat Baekhyun dan Jongin harus bekerja.

Luhan baru saja selesai memberikan vitamin untuk si kecil, keponakan laki-lakinya itu kini sedang bermain dengan Jongin di halaman belakang.

"Hyung, ini, minumlah." Baekhyun menyuguhkan satu gelas strawberry milk shake untuk Luhan, ia meletakkan nya di meja.

Mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah Jongin, menikmati pagi hari yang cerah dengan mengawasi perkembangan si kecil yang semakin lincah dan cerdas dari hari ke hari.

"Strawberry milk shake?" Luhan memperhatikan gelas yang ada di tangannya, "sejak kapan kau bisa membuat minuman lain selain orange juice instan dari kotak?"

"Yah, kau meremehkanku? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku seorang single parent yang mengurus seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan sejak ia lahir, hyung."

"Tentunya dengan bantuan Umma." Nyonya Kim muncul dari dalam rumah dengan membawa empat buah piring berisi kue pada sebuah nampan.

"Benar, tanpa Umma Kim, kau pasti tidak bisa memakaikan popok untuk anakmu saat itu." Luhan terkekeh, berdiri mengambil alih nampan tersebut lalu menata piring berisi kue itu satu per satu di atas meja.

Baekhyun menunjukan giginya yang rapih, "benar, tanpa Umma aku tidak ada apa-apanya." Kini ia bergelayut manja di lengan Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum, "Kalian sudah seperti anakku sendiri, aku senang bisa membantu orang tua kalian dengan merawat anak-anaknya saat mereka sedang sibuk disana."

Baekhyun dan Luhan mengangguk, "Terimakasih umma."

Luhan mengeluarkan laptopnya dari dalam ransel yang ia bawa, "Bagaimana kalau kita video call ke indonesia? Aku sengaja membawa laptop hari ini."

Tak lama kemudian, laptop Luhan sudah tersambung dengan Skype ke akun milik Ayahnya. Terlihat Nyonya Byun dan Tuan Byun di layar laptop Luhan.

"Umma! Appa!" Seru Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tersenyum, nyonya Byun melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. "Apa kabar nak? Kalian sehat? Makan dengan teratur, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk, "ya Umma, aku dan Baekhyun sehat, bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Umma dan Appa sehat disini, bagaimana kabar bibi Kim, Jongin dan cucuku?" Kini giliran Tuan Byun yang bicara.

"Kabar kami semua sehat, Hankyung-ah." Ucap Nyonya Kim, Luhan dan Baekhyun menggeser duduknya untuk memberi space pada Nyonya Kim agar terlihat di kamera laptop Luhan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, maaf kalau kami terlalu sering merepotkanmu Eunhyuk, kami sangat berterimakasih padamu." Ucap Nyonya Byun.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang Baekhyun dan anaknya ada disini, tadinya hanya ada aku dan Jongin di rumah ini, semenjak ada si kecil rumahku jadi ramai." Nyonya Kim terkekeh pada sahabat lamanya disana. "Silahkan mengobrol dengan anak kalian, aku harus menyiapkan makan siang dulu."

Setelah nyonya Kim berpamitan dan masuk ke dalam, Luhan dan Baekhyun kembali bergeser untuk melihat ke kamera, "Baek, dimana Jongin dan cucu Appa?"

"Ah mereka sedang bermain Appa, aku panggil dulu sebentar." Setelah itu Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin dan anaknya yang sedang bermain di sebuah ayunan.

"Luhan." Panggil Tuan Byun.

"Ne, Appa?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Luhan tersenyum dengan tenang, "kabarku baik Appa, pekerjaanku juga lancar."

"Sekitar satu minggu kau tidak ada kabar nak, apa ada masalah di rumah sakit?"

Luhan terdiam, ia ingat saat satu minggu yang lalu ia tidak mengirimkan email untuk orang tuanya, karena sejujurnya, selain ia sibuk bekerja, ia juga sedang sibuk membenahi hatinya. "Tidak ada Appa, akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang sibuk karena banyak pasien yang membutuhkan operasi yang serius. Satu minggu lalu adalah saat aku harus menemukan donor jantung untuk seorang pasien Appa, hal itu tidaklah mudah karena bergantung untuk nyawa seseorang. Jadi pikiranku terpaku kesana, maafkan aku Appa, Umma." Tutur Luhan dengan kebohongannya.

"Syukurlah jika begitu, Appa bangga padamu." Luhan tersenyum dengan sangat tulus pada kedua orang tuanya, percayalah, Luhan adalah satu-satunya anak nyonya dan tuan Byun yang paling tenang. Bahkan saat ini tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana keadaan nya yang sesungguhnya. Ia pandai menutup dirinya.

"Halmeoni, haraboji, cucu kalian disini." Ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Luhan sambil memangku anaknya, tangan anaknya ia lambai-lambaikan ke arah laptop.

"Halo sayang, cucu halmeoni yang paling tampan." Ucap nyonya Byun tersenyum manis ke arah si kecil di dalam gendongan Baekhyun.

"Sayang, itu halmeoni, katakan halmeoni." Baekhyun mengajarkan anaknya bicara mengucapkan kata nenek.

"Moni..?" Ucap si kecil dengan lucunya.

"Aigoo pintar, bagaimana dengan haraboji?" Ucap tuan Byun, ia terlihat begitu antusias sekarang.

"Sayang katakan haraboji." Baekhyun kembali mengeja untuk anaknya, si kecil menatap ibunya, matanya berkedip-kedip. Sepertinya ia perlu mencerna lebih lama lagi kalimat yang baru saja di ajarkan padanya.

"Haraboji." Eja Luhan pada ponakannya.

"Boji.." Final si kecil sembari menatap Luhan, membuat semua yang ada disana tertawa.

"Cucuku semakin pintar. Baekhyun, ajarkan terus anakmu bicara." Tegas Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Tentu Appa, dia sangat tanggap mencerna apa yang aku ajarkan."

"Oh ya, dimana Jongin? Ibu tidak melihatnya daritadi?"

"Aku disini bibi. Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Jongin muncul dengan merangkul pundak Baekhyun. Membuat orang tua Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum penuh arti, sementara Baekhyun yang sudah biasa di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jongin hanya bersikap santai tanpa sedikitpun protes.

"Kabar kami baik Jongin, maaf jika Baekhyun selalu merepotkanmu."

"Yah anak ini memang sangat merepotkan." Ucap Jongin sembari menjitak pelan kepala Baekhyun.

"Yah!" Dan Baekhyun baru saja protes.

"Bagus, kau jitak saja sampai kepalanya benjol, Jongin-ah. Aku rela." Sahut Luhan yang semakin membuat Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kalian ini sekongkol rupanya," geram Baekhyun. "Sayang, Umma di jitak oleh Appa." Baekhyun mengadu pada anaknya, ia menampilkan wajah sedihnya seperti ingin menangis di hadapan anaknya.

Anaknya menatap sang Umma yang seperti ingin menangis itu, tak lama kemudian raut wajah si kecil mengikuti raut wajah Baekhyun, ikut sedih dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yah yah jangan buat dia menangis Baekhyun." Tegur nyonya Byun.

"Hehe umma bercanda sayang." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah anaknya, ia mengecup pipi gembil kemerahan anaknya lalu mengusap-usap punggungnya. "Umma, Appa, aku rasa ini waktunya si kecil makan siang, aku ke dalam duluan, kalian lanjutkanlah dengan Luhan hyung dan Jongin. Saranghae."

Baekhyun berlalu, menyisahkan Luhan dan Jongin berdua saja.

"Jongin, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun? Apa lelaki itu masih menghubungi Baekhyun?" Tuan Byun bertanya pada Jongin. Luhan menoleh ke arah Jongin, percakapan ini menjadi sangat menarik bagi mereka.

"Masih paman, tapi Baekhyun selalu mengabaikannya."

Semua yang ada disana menghela nafas lega. Jangan sampai Baekhyun jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.

"Tolong jaga Baekhyun, Jongin-ah. Bibi tidak ingin ia terus murung atas apa yang terjadi."

"Pasti bibi." Jongin mengangguk patuh pada nyonya Byun.

"Luhan, Appa dan Umma titip adikmu juga anaknya, kontrol kesehatan nya. Keponakanmu adalah bayi prematur, Luhan. Ia rentan terkena penyakit."

"Aku selalu mengontrolnya Appa, aku rutin mengirimkan vitamin pada Baekhyun."

"Syukurlah, Appa dan Umma harus berangkat ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kami akan kembali ke korea nanti."

"Kapan bibi dan paman kembali?"

"Belum pasti Jongin, tapi kami usahakan secepatnya, jangan katakan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Kami ingin memberikan surprise untuknya." Ucap nyonya Byun pada Luhan dan Jongin.

Keduanya mengangguk patuh, "Baiklah, Appa tutup teleponnya, jaga diri kalian."

Dan sambungan video call mereka terputus.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu, hari ini adalah waktunya Sehun dan Baekhyun memulai shooting di Lotte Water World. Sehun sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, sebuah ransel sudah bertengger di pundaknya, setelah selesai dengan sepatunya, Sehun bersiap untuk berangkat.

Ia sudah duduk di dalam mobil yang baru saja ia dapatkan dari sepupunya -Chanyeol- yang ia dapatkan secara cuma-cuma hanya dengan menyebut nama Byun Baekhyun di hadapan lelaki bersurai hitam itu. Licik? Memang, tapi jika sepupunya rela memberikan mobil ini untuknya, Sehun tidak akan menolak. Hahaha.

"Halo? Hyung? Aku sudah akan berangkat, hyung berangkatlah duluan, aku ingin mampir ke suatu tempat sebentar."

 _"Baiklah, ingat waktu Sehun, jangan sampai kau terlambat ke lokasi."_

"Ne hyung, aku mengerti."

Setelah telepon dengan managernya terputus, Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya.

* * *

Chanyeol sudah rapih dengan pakaiannya, ia memakai hoodie supreme hitam favoritenya saat ini dipadukan dengan jeans hitamnya. Hari ini hari minggu, tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkan penampilan seorang CEO yang terlihat sangat santai dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan saat ini. Chanyeol sedang duduk di meja kerjanya, menunggu kedatangan Sehun untuk menjemputnya sembari memandangi selembar foto yang baru saja ia scan dan cetak. Foto Baekhyun dengan seorang balita.

Di foto itu, Baekhyun terlihat begitu bahagia, mantan kekasihnya itu tersenyum dengan sangat manis sehingga membuat matanya membentuk sebuah garis eyesmile, sementara balita di dalam foto itu menatap ke arah kamera dengan mata bulatnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah balita tersebut, matanya bulat, telinganya agak lebar, dan raut wajahnya... Kenapa ia merasa seperti melihat dirinya sendiri?

 _Tidak mungkin. Aku pasti terlalu banyak berfikir._ Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tapi tunggu, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun bukan? Selama mereka pacaran dan melakukan hubungan intim, Baekhyun tidak pernah mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuhnya, dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menyemburkan spermanya di perut, atau di dada Baekhyun. Seperti malam itu, malam yang begitu berkesan bagi Chanyeol, yang sampai saat ini masih terus terbayang di kepalanya...

.

.

.

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang menghadiri pesta pernikahan teman dekatnya. Tangan Baekhyun melingkari lengan Chanyeol saat mereka menyapa teman-temannya dan memberikan ucapan selamat pada sang mempelai._

 _"Kasper-ah, selamat atas pernikahanmu." Ucap Baekhyun pada teman dekatnya yang menikah hari ini, Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Chanyeol untuk memberikan selamat pada temannya. Dan di ikuti oleh Chanyeol._

 _"Terimakasih, dan kapan kalian menyusul? Kupikir kalian akan menikah lebih dulu daripada aku, hahaha." Gurau temannya pada kedua orang yang saat ini ada di depannya._

 _Ya, semua kerabat dan teman mereka tentunya sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menjadi pasangan cukup lama, mereka sudah berpacaran sekitar empat tahun-an, kisah mereka di mulai saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas hingga sekarang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal pasangan ini? Mereka terkenal di sekolah. Chanyeol seorang ketua klub band di sekolahnya, dan Baekhyun dengan predikat siswa bersuara emas. Sangat disayangkan Baekhyun tidak mau menjadi vokalis untuk klub band Chanyeol di sekolah saat itu, alasannya karena Baekhyun malu -katanya-_

 _"Kami akan segera menyusul, do'akan saja." Final Chanyeol pada temannya seraya mengusap lembut kepala kekasih mungilnya._

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk menikmati kue di piring mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun sekarang tengah terfokus pada makanan nya, mengabaikan kekasih jangkungnya yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini, Chanyeol sudah selesai dengan makanannya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah sebuah cake cokelat._

 _"Pelan-pelan saja makan nya, cantik. Kau merusak make up mu." Chanyeol membersihkan sisa cokelat di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, membuat Baekhyun terus dan terus merona akan sikapnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu, ia menelan habis kue cokelat terakhirnya._

 _"Kalau tidak ada banyak orang disini, aku pasti sudah menjilati bibirmu."_

 _Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol dengan gemas, "Ish Byuntae!"_

 _"Hahaha aku serius Baekhyun, kau sangat cantik hari ini."_

 _Baekhyun menunduk, wajahnya memerah semerah paprika saat ini, bahkan telinganya sudah ikut memerah. "Kau gombal."_

 _"Aku serius, sayang. Ingin ke apartementku setelah ini?" Chanyeol menampilkan smirknya pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun bukanlah kekasih baru Chanyeol, selama ini ia sudah paham apa maksud dan arti dari sikap Chanyeol yang satu ini. Akhirnya ia mengangguk._

 _"Baiklah, kajja! Kita pamit dulu pada Kasper." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya pada Baekhyun, mengggenggam erat tangan itu seolah ia tidak akan melepaskannya._

* * *

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sampai di apartement mewah milik Chanyeol. Hanya ada mereka berdua disini, tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengganggu. Baekhyun sudah izin pada orang tuanya untuk menginap di rumah Chanyeol, dan tentunya mendapat persetujuan._

 _Ia tengah berganti pakaian saat ini, ia membuka jas putihnya, melepas dasi yang mengikat lehernya dan melepaskan kancing bajunya satu persatu. Gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah lengan kekar sudah melingkari sekitar perutnya._

 _"Chanyeol.." Siapa lagi orang yang melakukan itu jika bukan Chanyeol? Toh mereka hanya berdua di apartement ini._

 _"Kau lama sekali, aku tidak bisa menunggu sayang." Ucap Chanyeol di telinga Baekhyun dengan suaranya yang berat, sepertinya hasratnya untuk menikmati tubuh Baekhyun sudah tidak dapat ia tahan lagi._

 _"Tapi aku baru saja ingin mandi Chanhh.." Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan lenguhannya ketika Chanyeol sudah memangkunya dan menjilati nipple pink segarnya._

 _"Ssssttt..." Chanyeol menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun bungkam. "Posisi apa yang kau mau malam ini? Aku akan memuaskanmu."_

 _"Aku hanya ingin kau bermain dengan tidak terburu-buru seperti biasanya malam ini Chan, lakukan dengan romantis."_

 _Setelah mendengar kalimat itu, Chanyeol melumat dengan rakus bibir tipis Baekhyun, ia terus melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, kepalanya ia miringkan guna memperdalam pagutan mereka. Chanyeol melepaskan kemeja yang masih Baekhyun gunakan dengan bibir keduanya yang masih berpagut mesra. Setelahnya, ia memeluk pinggang Baekhyun, Baekhyunpun sudah melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol, membuat tubuh mereka tidak lagi terhalang oleh jarak._

 _"Mmmmhhh.."_

 _Cpkhh cpkhh cpkhh!_

 _Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal sementara Chanyeol menyesap bibir atasnya. Chanyeol menjilat dan menggigit bibir tipis Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dengan suka rela. Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya, meggelitik rongga mulut Baekhyun dan berakhir dengan mereka yang saling lilit-melilit lidah. Membuat sebuah saliva turun keluar dari sudut mulut Baekhyun._

 _"Mmhh.. Mmhhhh..."_

 _Baekhyun mendapatkan dua kenikmatan saat ini, Chanyeol yang masih terus memagut bibirnya juga tangan Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengeluarkan penis kecilnya dari balik celana lalu mengocok penisnya. Membuat Baekhyun ereksi. Baekhyun meremas rambut belakang Chanyeol, ia sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa nikmat yang Chanyeol berikan._

 _Cpkkhh!_

 _Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah atas ciuman yang cukup lama berlangsung itu. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan smirknya, ia mengusap saliva yang ada di sudut bibir Baekhyun dengan sangat lembut, dengan tangan yang satunya masih membelai dan memainkan kepala penis mungil kekasihnya._

 _"Nggghhhhh..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia kembali melenguh. "Cepat masukan Chanyeolhh.." Mohonnya._

 _"As you wish baby."_

 _Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun ke atas ranjangnya, ia menarik lepas celana serta celana dalam Baekhyun. Membuat penis kecil itu menyembul bebas dari sangkarnya. Chanyeol beranjak ke sebuah nakas di sisi kiri ranjangnya, ia mengambil sebuah pelumas. Lalu ia kembali ke atas ranjang yang terdapat Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah sangat paham karena ia tengah menungging saat ini._

 _"Oh shit! Lihatlah bokongmu yang sintal itu, Baek!" Chanyeol meremas bokong Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun melenguh keras, setelah ia mengecup dengan lembut bokong sintal itu, Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya._

 _Ia sudah benar-benar turn on akibat melihat kekasih mungilnya menungging dengan sexy di depan matanya. Chanyeol meraih botol pelumas yang tadi ia ambil lalu menuangkannya sedikit ke lubang anal Baekhyun. Lalu ia menusukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang yang sungguh terasa hangat itu._

 _"Nggghhhh.." Baekhyun meremas seprai ranjang Chanyeol, ini sungguh nikmat baginya. Ia merindukan sentuhan Chanyeol meskipun hampir setiap hari mereka melakukan ini._

 _"Arghh!" Chanyeol mengerang di sela-sela ia memaju mundurkan kedua jarinya di dalam lubang sempit Baekhyun. Kalau saja Baekhyun tidak meminta padanya untuk bermain dengan romantis saat ini, mungkin ia sudah membobol habis lubang favoritenya ini sekarang._

 _Setelah ia rasa lubang Baekhyun sudah cukup licin, Chanyeol memposisikan penis besarnya di pintu lubang anal Baekhyun. Ia membentur-benturkan kepala penisnya pada lubang anal Baekhyun, ia sengaja melakukan ini untuk membuat Baekhyun semakin terangsang lebih dan lebih lagi._

 _"Cepat masukan Chanhh ahhh.." Baekhyun menoleh sedikit ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang tengah Chanyeol lakukan._

 _"Kau bilang ingin aku bermain dengan romantis hm? Aku sedang melakukan foreplay agar kau terpuaskan sayang."_

 _Tangan Baekhyun meraba ke belakang mencoba menggapai penis Chanyeol, "Lupakan hal itu, cepat masukan Chanyeol nghhh.."_

 _Jlebhhh_

 _"Angghhh/arghh!"_

 _Keduanya melenguh dan mengerang keras ketika penis Chanyeol dengan secara tiba-tiba menusuk masuk lubang anal Baekhyun begitu dalam. Baekhyun merasakan dirinya begitu penuh saat ini karena penis Chanyeol tertanam dengan sempurna di dalam dirinya._

 _Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Chanyeol segera menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggenjot lubang sempit nan hangat milik Baekhyun._

 _"Ahhh ahh ngghhh..."_

 _Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun mengeluarkan desahannya, hal itu sangat membantunya untuk meningkatkan hasratnya karena suara desahan Baekhyun adalah desahan tersexy yang pernah ia dengar._

 _Clokh clokh clokhh_

 _Chanyeol terus melakukan gerakan maju mundur pada pinggulnya, membuat penisnya timbul dan tenggelam oleh lubang Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia tidak bisa bermain dengan lembut dan romantis seperti yang Baekhyun inginkan malam ini._

 _Chanyeol membalik tubuh Baekhyun dari posisi menungging menjadi terlentang saat ini dengan tubuh bagian bawah mereka yang masih bertaut. Membuat penis Chanyeol seperti teremas dengan sangat kuat di dalam lubang Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengerang. Ia sudah menggenjot lubang sempit itu dengan berutal sekarang, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak._

 _Clokhh clokh clokh clokhh_

 _"Arggghhhh.."_

 _"Ngghhh Chanhh yeolhhh.."_

 _"Kau sangat nikmathh Baek arghh"_

 _"Lebih cepathh.. Chanyeol ahhh.."_

 _Baekhyun meremas gemas lengan kekar Chanyeol. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka menandakan betapa nikmatnya genjotan yang Chanyeol lakukan di bawah sana. Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan saat ini. Chanyeol melebarkan paha Baekhyun lalu ia merunduk, meraup nipple segar di dada Baekhyun yang sintal._

 _Cphhkk cpkkhh_

 _Clokhh clokhh clokhh clokhh_

 _"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh.." Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain melenguh dan mendesah untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisap, menyesap, menggigit bahkan menjilat-jilat kedua nipplenya yang sudah basah akibat ulah Chanyeol saat ini._

 _Croth crothh_

 _Baekhyun menyemprotkan cairannya, mengenai dada Chanyeol yang terekspos dengan seksi itu. "A-aku tidak tahan Chanyeol nghhh.."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa Baek.. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan-arghhh!"_

 _Chanyeol mengerang ketika dengan sengaja Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya, meremas-remas penis besar Chanyeol di dalam sana. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat tempo genjotannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak dengan hebat kembali._

 _"Keluarkan di luar Chanyeol angghhh.."_

 _Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu tidak memberikan Chanyeol izin untuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam. Setelah ia rasa penisnya berkedut, dengan lima hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam lubang anal Baekhyun dan menyemburkan cairannya di atas dada Baekhyun._

 _Croth croth croth crothh crothh_

 _Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mereka menstabilkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol sembari mengusap-usap dengan lembut surai hitam kekasihnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Chanyeol?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya pada kenangan masa lalu, refleks Chanyeol menyembunyikan foto Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah tumpukan file kerjanya di atas meja. Lalu ia mendongak ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

* * *

 **TBC.**

 **Sampe sini dulu ya**

 **Lanjut atau stop sampe disini?**

 **Untuk silent readers, semoga cepet sadar ya.**

 **Gamau banyak cincong, capek.**

 **Jangan lupa reviewsnya:)**

 **Thankyou :***

 **With love,**

 **Lin Shouta.**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAI. AKU KEMBALI DENGAN MELANJUT FF INI**

 **MAU TANYA HEY~ MASIH ADA YG TERTARIK SAMA CERITA INI TIDAA?**

 **MAAFKAN UNTUK KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE YG BENER BENER LAMBAT:')**

 **ABIS KUSEDIH, SILENT RIDERS BANYAK SEKALI:') PADAHAL REVIEW GA SUSAH SUSAH AMAT LHOOOO**

 **BUAT READERS SETIAKU, THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS, I LOVE YOU:***

* * *

Prev chapter:

"Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh.." Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata lain selain melenguh dan mendesah untuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghisap, menyesap, menggigit bahkan menjilat-jilat kedua nipplenya yang sudah basah akibat ulah Chanyeol saat ini.

Croth crothh

Baekhyun menyemprotkan cairannya, mengenai dada Chanyeol yang terekspos dengan seksi itu. "A-aku tidak tahan Chanyeol nghhh.."

"Tidak apa-apa Baek.. Aku rasa sebentar lagi aku akan-arghhh!"

Chanyeol mengerang ketika dengan sengaja Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya, meremas-remas penis besar Chanyeol di dalam sana. Chanyeol kembali mempercepat tempo genjotannya, membuat tubuh Baekhyun terhentak dengan hebat kembali.

"Keluarkan di luar Chanyeol angghhh.."

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun selalu tidak memberikan Chanyeol izin untuk mengeluarkan cairan cintanya di dalam. Setelah ia rasa penisnya berkedut, dengan lima hentakan terakhir, Chanyeol menarik keluar penisnya dari dalam lubang anal Baekhyun dan menyemburkan cairannya di atas dada Baekhyun.

Croth croth croth crothh crothh

Tubuh Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun, mereka menstabilkan nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol sembari mengusap-usap dengan lembut surai hitam kekasihnya.

.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya pada kenangan masa lalu, refleks Chanyeol menyembunyikan foto Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah tumpukan file kerjanya di atas meja. Lalu ia mendongak ke arah suara yang menyebut namanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

* * *

Title: PRICKED

Present by. Lin Shouta

Main cast:

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- Park Chanyeol

Support cast:

Kim Jongin

And others

Rating:

M

Genre:

Hurt/comfort, drama, romance, marriage life

Disclaimer:

The story, plot and alure is purely mine. Aku buat cerita ini dengan sedikit pengalaman pribadi (ea curhat broh?) dan menambahkan beberapa alur dengan khayalan pastinya kkk. Semoga suka ya:)

WARNING:

BOYS LOVE, YAOI, FUJOSHI, GAY, MATURE AND ADULT CONTENT INSIDE. Typo(s) RnR!

Hope you like guys

Enjoy!

.

.

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, jujur saja ia agak gugup kali ini, ia takut Kyungsoo melihat apa yang tadi ia pegang.

"Kau sedang apa?" Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bulatnya, ia sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol.

"Ah.. Bukan apa-apa, hanya mengecek berkasku untuk hari senin." Chanyeol berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupannya, mata Kyungsoo yang bulat dan tatapannya yang terlihat seperti menginterupsi itu sudah biasa ia tangani.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan penampilan Chanyeol pagi ini, kelihatannya Chanyeol akan pergi. Meskipun terlihat simple, tapi Kyungsoo paham ini adalah style Chanyeol ketika ia akan keluar rumah.

"Kau ingin pergi?"

Chanyeol mendongak ke arah Kyungsoo seraya berdiri. "Aku hanya akan mengantar Sehun ke lokasi shootingnya hari ini."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "mengantar? Bukankah Sehun memiliki mobil sendiri dan bisa menyetir sendiri?"

Chanyeol berusaha memperkerjakan otaknya dengan cepat agar bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan sarkartis Kyungsoo, demi Tuhan Chanyeol merasa seperti tawanan setiap kali ia akan pergi keluar jika tidak bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar dan kebetulan Sehun sedang tidak enak badan jadi dia minta tolong padaku yang kebetulan libur hari ini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo sambil mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut.

Tapi Kyungsoo masih memiliki beribu pertanyaan di otaknya, "Lalu kemana manager Sehun? Bukankah Sehun memiliki manager? Kenapa harus denganmu?"

Chanyeol bergumam dalam hati. Sial,ia merutuki kebodohan Sehun yang datang terlambat untuk menjemputnya hingga Kyungsoo sudah sampai duluan ke apartemennya.

"Manager Sehun sedang mengurus anaknya yang sakit, sayang." Ujar Chanyeol seraya menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku mengizinkanmu, aku akan menunggu disini sambil membereskan apartemenmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum menatap kekasihnya yang begitu baik dan manis, ia mengecup bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo untuk berpamitan karena ia sudah melihat Sehun sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Menyaksikan aksi merayu Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sangkarnya.

"Tunggu aku pulang, aku janji tidak akan lama."

* * *

Sehun mendengus di dalam mobil, ia melirik ke arah sepupunya lalu kembali fokus ke jalan. "Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa mengecup bibir kekasihmu saat kau akan menemui mantan kekasihmu."

Chanyeol mendengus membalas perkataan Sehun. "Jika dengan begitu aku bisa menemui Baekhyun, akan aku lakukan."

"Wow wow wow, sepertinya kau begitu tergila-gila dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja lagi Kyungsoo dan kembali dengan Baekhyun? Hahaha."

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan mengenai kepala Sehun.

"Brengsek, ini semua tidak semudah seperti yang kau katakan." Geram Chanyeol.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat kisah cintamu menjadi rumit, bung!" Sehun berucap dengan mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa perih akibat pukulan yang Chanyeol beri sementara matanya masih fokus ke jalan.

"Bukan aku yang mau semua ini jadi rumit, ini masalah balas budi Oh Sehun. Kau tidak akan mengerti itu." Sergah Chanyeol.

Sehun memutar stirnya ke kiri, menuju lokasi shootingnya berada. "Aku tahu soal itu, aku tahu ada apa di antara kalian dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi jika aku yang ada di posisi Baekhyun, aku tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu lagi Chanyeol. Ya, aku rasa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ketidak sukaannya. "Kau dan Baekhyun berbeda. Aku akan menemuinya bagaimanapun caranya."

Sehun mendengus kasar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu mungkin saja, orang mana yang tidak sakit hati ditinggal begitu saja setelah menjalin hubungan bertahun-tahun lamanya-"

Kalimat Sehun terpotong dengan decakan Chanyeol, "Ck! Baekhyun mencintaiku Sehun, aku tahu itu hingga sekarang perasannya belum berubah."

"Aku belum selesai bicara, jangan potong pembicaraanku keparat."

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia menatap keluar jendela dan Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. "Orang mana yang tidak sakit hati dan kecewa ketika sudah mempercayai kekasihnya sepenuhnya hingga rela memberikan apapun yang kekasih brengseknya mau tapi di campakkan begitu saja? Terlebih lagi jika ia benar-benar memiliki anak darimu. Tamat riwayatmu Park. Kau harus kembali padanya."

Oke dimanakah Sehun yang urakan, tidak perduli terhadap urusan orang lain, kekanakan dan berandalan itu? Ia mulai menasehati kakak sepupumya sekarang. Bahkan yang Chanyeol tahu, mengurus kekasihnya sendiri yang jauh saja ia tidak becus.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kyungsoo." Jelas Chanyeol. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan topi hitam yang ia kenakan dan memejamkan mata, ia lelah. Semalam ia kurang tidur.

"Kalau begitu mati saja kau."

"Aku akan mati jika ajalku memang sudah tiba sekarang."

Sehun membuat gerakan seperti ingin muntah, jawaban Chanyeol terdengar menjijikan daritadi. "Persetan dengan Kyungsoo, aku tidak perduli si anak bermata bulat itu. Aku akan membantumu bertemu dengan Baekhyun."

"Itu memang kesepakatan kita sejak awal, bodoh."

* * *

Baekhyun sedang duduk di pinggir kolam renang, lebih tepatnya wajahnya sedang di rias oleh crew. Ketika ia selesai dengan crew penata rias, ia berjalan mendekati sutradara yang sudah menunggunya.

"Wow Baekhyun-sshi, setelah sekian lamanya vakum dari dunia layar kaca, kau akhirnya kembali dan menjadi semakin manis." ucap sang Sutradara.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jangan berlebihan seperti itu Tuan Song."

Tuan Song selaku sutradara dari shooting kali ini tertawa, "Baekhyun, bisa aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun menatap Tuan Song dengan wajah penasarannya.

Tuan Song berdekhem, "Bisa aku meminta kau shirtless untuk shooting ini?"

Deg!

Jantung Baekhyun berdetup kencang tiba-tiba dan itu rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Ia tidak mungkin mengekspose perutnya sementara disana masih ada bekas jahitan ketika ia melahirkan anaknya dulu.

Baekhyun diam seribu bahasa, ia ragu bagaimana caranya menolak dan memberi alasan kepada Tuan Song. Tapi ia terselamatkan ketika sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata, "Setahuku, temanku yang satu ini tidak pernah mengumbar tubuhnya secara cuma-cuma Tuan Song, meskipun iya, mungkin hanya sebatas dada yang ia buka. Bukan begitu, Baek?"

Baekhyun menoleh terkejut dengan suara dan rangkulan secara tiba-tiba itu, "Y-ya, kau benar Sehun-ssi."

Tuan Song mengelus dagunya yang terdapat rambut-rambut kecil disana, "Kau benar juga, aku tidak akan merusak image cute dan manis yang Baekhyun punya." kemudian orang itu menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sehun-ssi, kau saja yang shirtless sementara Baekhyun akan memakai singlet nantinya."

"DEAL" Ucap Sehun dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

* * *

"Sehun, terima kasih." Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Sehun yang sedang mengoleskan sunblock di kakinya, matahari begitu terik dan mereka akan bermain air di siang hari ketika shooting di mulai nanti. Tidak ada salahnya Sehun menjaga kulitnya agar tetap baik-baik saja, lagipula ia seorang model, jadi harus lebih berhati-hati.

Sehun mengernyit, "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Terimakasih karena menyelematkanku dari Tuan Song tadi," Baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis ke arah Sehun.

"Ah.. Itu, santai saja Baek."

"Bagaimanapun aku sangat berterima kasih, Sehun."

Sehun meringis, lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk biasa saja. Aku menyelamatkan image cute dan manismu yang tidak mungkin di hilangkan. Lagi pula kenapa kau menganggap hal seperti ini begitu penting? Bukankah ini adalah hal yang sepele?" Bohong. Sehun tahu jawabannya, hanya saja ia sedang menyindir Baekhyun dengan acting ketidak tahuan nya.

"I-itu penting untukku, ada luka bekas operasi di perutku sewaktu aku sakit, jadi akan jelek kalau aku memperlihatkan tubuhku." Baekhyun tergagap, ia tersenyum canggung ke arah Sehun.

"Operasi? Kau sakit apa?"

Mati kau Baekhyun, Baekhyun merutuki otak bodohnya yang bekerja sangat lamban saat ingin berbohong. "Aku pernah terkena usus buntu saat beberapa bulan yang lalu."

Melihat Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya, akhirnya Baekhyun bernafas lega. "Dimana Managermu yang selalu menempel padamu?"

"Jongin maksudmu?" Baekhyun bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Jongin ada sedikit urusan pagi ini, jadi ia hanya mengantarku ke lokasi dan pergi setelah bertemu dengan Tuan Song."

Baekhyun berbohong lagi, sejujurnya Jongin seharusnya memang berada disini bersama Baekhyun, tapi pagi tadi ibunya menelepon kalau Nyonya Kim harus menengok nenek Jongin di desa yang mendadak sakit. Akhirnya Jongin menjaga anak Baekhyun sendirian di rumah.

"Dia bekerja di tempat lain juga?"

Baekhyun sekali lagi mengangguk, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar dan meurutuki otak bodohnya lagi. "I-iya maksudku tidak masalah kan seorang manager punya pekerjaan lain? Asalkan ia tidak mengabaikanku dan semua jadwalku beres."

"Hebat juga managermu, bisa menghandle jadwalmu sementara ia punya kesibukan lain. Bisa carikan aku manager seperti itu?"

"A-ah.. Maaf aku tidak punya kerabat yang berminat menjadi manager lagi, Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun sedikit meringis.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Baek." Sehun tertawa menampilkan eyesmilenya sementara tangannya berusaha menggapai punggungnya untuk mengoleskan sublock disekitar sana.

Baekhyun melihat Sehun kesusahan, maka ia menawarkan diri untuk mengoleskan sunblock ke bagian punggung Sehun.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sehun pada Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan sangat lucu.

Well sekarang Sehun tau kenapa Chanyeol tidak bisa lepas dari lelaki mungil ini. Baekhyun sangat manis, dan juga cantik. Ia akui itu.

Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Kalian ingat kan perihal Chanyeol mengantar Sehun pagi tadi atau sebenarnya bisa dibilang Sehun yang mengantar Chanyeol kesini untuk melihat Baekhyun dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol duduk disana, menggunakan kaos bertuliskan crew, masker putih dan juga topi hitam, ia juga mengenakan kacamata ala-ala nerdnya. Ia sedang menyamar sebagai salah satu crew saat ini. Tentu saja dengan meminta pertolongan Sehun, agar Baekhyun tidak mengenalinya.

Terpikir sebersit kejahilan di otak Sehun, ia akan membuat Chanyeol merasa terbakar.

"Baiklah kalau kau menawarkan," Sehun menyerahkan botol sunblock itu kepada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyambutnya.

Baekhyun duduk di samping Sehun sementara Sehun memunggungi Baekhyun agar bisa mengoleskan sunblock ke bagian belakang tubuhnya. Baekhyun mulai mengoleskan tubuh Sehun dengan jari lentiknya.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol geram, matanya tidak percaya dengan pemandangan memuakkan yang ia lihat.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun." Chanyeol mengambil handphonenya, ia mulai mengetik sesuatu disana.

Tak lama kemudian handphone Sehun berdenting menandakan satu pesan masuk, Sehun tersenyum dalam diam. Ia tahu itu pasti Chanyeol.

 **From : Chanyeol**

 _Menjauh dari Baekhyun sialan!_

Sehun melirik sedikit kebelakang, takut-takut Baekhyun melihat pesannya. Tapi sepertinya tidak, Baekhyun sedang fokus mengolesi sunblock di punggungnya.

Otak jahil Sehun berjalan dengan lancar, ia mengetikkan balasan untuk Chanyeol yang tak lama kemudian diterima oleh pria bertelinga peri disana.

 **From: Sehun**

 _Sentuhannya sangat lembut, sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau tidak bisa melupakan Baekhyun. Ah... nikmatnya.._

Chanyeol mendengus kasar, ia meraih sekaleng cola yang tersedia di meja kemudian membukanya dengan kasar lalu meneguknya. Chanyeol masih merasakan cemburu rupanya.

* * *

Kyungsoo menepati kata-katanya, ia merapihkan apartement Chanyeol. Setelah beres dengan ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar Chanyeol, ia beralih ke ruang kerja lelaki jangkung itu. Bibirnya bersenandung dengan suaranya yang merdu.

Ia membuka pintu ruang kerja itu, memperhatikan sekitar, disinilah tempat Chanyeol biasanya bekerja mengurus perusahaan Ayahnya, ia berjalan ke arah potret-potret yang menggantung di tali dengan sebuah jepit disana. Begitu banyak potret Kyungsoo yang sedang melakukan apapun, entah Chanyeol yang memotretnya secara diam-diam atau saat Kyungsoo yang sadar akan kamera. Kyungsoo sangat tahu apa sebenarnya hal yang benar-benar Chanyeol suka dari dulu. Ya, Chanyeol menyukai hal yang berbau fotografer, itu adalah profesinya dulu. Dulu, jauh sebelum semuanya terjadi dan lelaki itu harus terjebak di dalam sebuah ruangan megah di gedung kokoh yang Ayahnya miliki.

Terkadang Kyungsoo berfikir apakah Chanyeol benar-benar serius dengan perkataan nya atau hanya karena terpaksa. Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya atau ia hanya terpaksa. Tapi Kyungsoo berusaha menepis semua pemikiran itu, ketika Chanyeol bersikap manis padanya, mengecup keningnya, mencium bibirnya dan memeluknya, rasa sayang dan cinta Kyungsoo semakin besar.

Ia tidak perduli dengan mantan kekasih Chanyeol yang merasa ia merebut Chanyeol darinya. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sangat mengenal orang itu, ia adalah adik kelasnya di sekolah menengah atas dulu. Dan Baekhyun juga yang merebut Chanyeol saat itu, Baekhyun merebut Chanyeol di saat dirinya sedang benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol, benar-benar menyayangi Chanyeol.

Itulah yang ada di fikiran Kyungsoo, dan ketika Chanyeol kembali padanya setelah sekian lama, Kyungsoo tidak menolak. Meskipun Chanyeol sedang kesulitan, ia dengan senang hati membantu lelaki itu, meskipun Ayahnya tidak terima di awal karena Ayahnya tahu dulu Chanyeol meninggalkan anaknya, Kyungsoo membuat ayahnya yakin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Keadaan keluarga Chanyeol sedang kacau saat itu, perusahaan management Ayahnya terancam bangkrut, Chanyeol terpaksa menjual studionya, ia berhenti menjalani profesinya sebagai potografer meskipun namanya sudah terkenal dimanapun. Ia menyimpan kamera yang telah bertahun-tahun menemaninya dalam bekerja, demi Ayahnya, demi keluarganya. Chanyeol harus mengubur mimpinya menjadi seorang potografer yang profesional dan menerima tawaran dari Tuan Do —Ayah Kyungsoo—

Tuan Do menawarkan akan membantu keluarganya, membantu biaya operasi ibunya yang sakit komplikasi dan membutuhkan biaya yang besar. Ayahnya sudah mengeluarkan banyak biaya demi menyembuhkan ibunya, sampai akhirnya perusahaan nya terancam bangkrut. Kakak Chanyeol, Park Yura sudah sekuat tenaga memutar balik otak untuk mengangkat kembali perusahaan ayahnya, namun semua sia-sia, ia tidak cukup kuat untuk itu.

Ketika Tuan Do menawarkan akan membantu keluarganya, Chanyeol tentunya sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih. Namun semua itu bukanlah secara cuma-cuma, Tuan Do akan membantunya jika Chanyeol kembali pada putranya, Kyungsoo. Saat itulah Chanyeol menjadi orang yang kejam di mata Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Disaat itulah Chanyeol menjadi lelaki paling brengsek dan bajingan yang pernah Baekhyun kenal. Disaat itulah ia tidak dapat menjangkau Baekhyun lagi meskipun ia rindu setengah mati.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris ketika melihat sebuah foto polaroidnya dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak perduli jika memang Chanyeol tidak mencintainya dan terpaksa bersamanya, maka Kyungsoo akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Chanyeol mencintainya kembali seperti dulu, jauh saat ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tidak perduli, ia mencintai Chanyeol, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk lelaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol." kalimat itu selalu terucap dari bibir tebal Kyungsoo.

Ketika tangannya merapihkan berkas-berkas pekerjaan Chanyeol di mejanya, sesuatu terjatuh dan Kyungsoo segera memungutnya. Dahinya berkerut membuat alisnya yang hitam tebal itu seperti akan menyatu.

Ketika ia mengambil benda yang seperti foto itu dan membaliknya, mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin terlihat membesar. Hatinya bergemuruh, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. Foto yang ada di tangannya adalah foto Baekhyun, mantan kekasih Chanyeol.

Jadi selama ini Chanyeol masih memikirkan Baekhyun? Atau ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hari-hari Baekhyun? Tunggu.. Foto itu terlihat janggal.

 _Siapa anak kecil ini?_ Tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

Apakah ia anak Baekhyun? Atau adiknya? Siapa? Rasa sakit hati Kyungsoo berubah menjadi penasaran. Ia menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang Chanyeol yang masih mencintai Baekhyun, meskipun ia tetap waspada akan hal itu.

Untuk apa Chanyeol menyimpan foto ini? Foto Baekhyun dengan seorang balita. Apa hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

Kyungsoo menarik nafas, dadanya terasa sesak. Ia tidak ingin perduli, ia akan menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apapun, ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya saat bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan membuat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol menjadi rentan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjalani hubungan selama 4 tahun lebih, mungkin hal itulah yang membuat Chanyeol masih berada di lingkup kehidupan Baekhyun. Tidak semudah itu melepasnya, ya, Kyungsoo mencoba memahami hal itu. Chanyeol bersamanya sekarang, dan Kyungsoo akan berusaha lebih keras lagi agar Chanyeol benar-benar melihatnya kembali seperti 5 tahun lalu. Dimana hanya ada dirinya dan Chanyeol, tanpa embel-embel seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyimpan foto itu kembali pada tempatnya, menyelipkan di dalam dokumen kerja Chanyeol. Biarkan ia menutup matanya kembali, biarkan ia menampik kenyataan untuk yang kesekian kalinya jika memang Chanyeol masih mencintai Baekhyun.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang kerja Chanyeol. Ia mengambil jas putihnya dan memakainya kembali, ia harus menjalani tanggung jawabnya kembali. Semoga ia lupa dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Semoga.

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari toilet, ia masih setia menemani Sehun. Ralat, bukan menemani Sehun, tapi melihat Baekhyun dan memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kejauhan. Meskipun ia sudah berpura-pura menjadi crew dan membantu segala kegiatan crew saat dirinya dibutuhkan, Chanyeol tetap tidak bisa mendekati Baekhyun. Ia takut ketahuan.

Seorang pegawai pizza delivery lewat di hadapannya, ia tahu untuk siapa pizza itu, itu untuk Baekhyun. Karena sayup-sayup ia mendengar kalau Baekhyun ingin makan pizza dan akan membelikan pizza untuk semua crew, hitung-hitung merayakan kembalinya dirinya kedalam dunia entertainment. Saat itu juga sebuah ide terlintas di pikiran Chanyeol.

"Tuan!" Chanyeol dengan segera menghampiri pegawai pizza tersebut, membuat orang itu menoleh bingung kepadanya.

Raut wajah pegawai itu awalnya seperti orang keheranan, mungkin karena penampilan chanyeol yang agak errr... Aneh. Wajahnya seperti tenggelam karena ia memakai topi, kacamata, terlebih lagi ia menggunakan masker. Tapi setelah ia melihat bet bertuliskan crew di dada sebelah kiri Chanyeol, si pegawai pizza baru paham kalau orang aneh ini -Chanyeol- adalah crew. Crew palsu lebih tepatnya jika ia tidak tahu.

"Apakah itu pizza atas nama Byun Baekhyun?" Chanyeol bertanya dan pria itu menjawab dengan anggukan.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hatinya, ia segera mengeluarkan dompet setelah ia bertanya berapa semua harga pizza yang Baekhyun pesan. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang sebenarnya terlalu banyak dari harga pizza tersebut kepada si pegawai.

"Maaf tuan ini terlalu banyak, saya akan mengambil kembalian dulu di box motor-"

"Tidak usah." Sergah Chanyeol, "ambil saja kembaliannya, anggap itu tips untukmu."

Pegawai pizza itu terkejut, setelahnya ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol dan membungkuk untuk pamit.

Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, ia mencari sosok mungil nan kecil di sekitar kolam renang. Disanalah Baekhyun, sedang terduduk meminum segelas cocktail. Sepertinya ia sangat haus. Seutas senyum kembali terukir di balik masker putih Chanyeol.

Ia melangkah membawa beberapa kotak pizza di tangannya, semakin Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, semakin cepat pula detak jantungnya.

"Baekhyun-ssi." Panggil Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dengan mata yang dikerjapkan.

Habislah sudah riwayat Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat terlihat menggemaskan dengan kaos singlet putih dan tubuhnya yang basah. Ia sangat ingin memeluknya.

"Iya?" Baekhyun menatap heran ke arah Chanyeol.

"I-ini pizza yang anda pesan, pegawai pizza yang mengantar terburu-buru, jadi aku yang berinisiatif mengantarkannya padamu." Sial. Chanyeol mendadak gugup. Beruntung suaranya agak teredam oleh masker yang ia gunakan, semoga Baekhyun sudah lupa dengan suaranya.

"Ah.. Terimakasih," ucap Baekhyun sembari mengambil pizza dari tangan Chanyeol, tangan mereka bersentuhan dan demi Tuhan itu membuat Chanyeol tidak nyaman. Karena semakin lama semakin membuat Chanyeol ingin membuka identitasnya sekarang juga.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu menghancurkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku bertanya padamu berapa harga semuanya, aku akan mengganti uangmu tapi kau malah melamun, kau baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun menatap dengan seksama wajah Chanyeol.

"A-ah maaf aku agak gugup," Bohong. Chanyeol berlagak sok culun di hadapan Baekhyun. "Aku sedang tidak enak badan, lalu bicara denganmu semakin membuatku gugup, aku salah satu penggemarmu."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, ia terus tertawa tanpa menyadari Chanyeol terpesona kembali dengan tawa itu, bibir yang berbentuk persegi ketika sang pemilik tertawa.

"Tidak perlu gugup seperti itu, kita sesama pemakan nasi, hm..."

Chanyeol mengerti, Baekhyun pasti tidak tahu namanya. "A-aku Richard, ya, panggil saja aku Richard."

Baekhyun agak terkejut, ia seperti pernah melihat atau mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat, tapi ia lupa.

"Baiklah Richard-ssi, jadi.. Berapa harga semua pizza yang aku beli? Aku harus mengganti uangmu."

"Tidak usah," sergah Chanyeol. Baekhyun kembali memasang wajah keheranannya. "Maksudku, bukan aku yang membayarnya, Oh Sehun yang membayar semua pizzamu."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, "baiklah aku akan mengganti uang Sehun nanti."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi," Chanyeol membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat pada Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak ikut makan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak, aku sudah izin pulang lebih awal pada Tuan Song, aku harus ke klinik." Chanyeol membungkukkan sekali lagi tubuhnya lalu berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Richard-ssi." Baekhyun memanggilnya kembali setelah Chanyeol berada belum jauh di depannya.

Chanyeol tersentak dan menoleh takut-takut Baekhyun mengenali dirinya.

"Y-ya?"

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, selamat beristirahat." Baekhyun tersenyum."Sampai jumpa, Richard-sshi."

Jantung Chanyeol hampir saja copot di buatnya. Ia pikir Baekhyun mencurigainya, ia pikir Baekhyun akan menghampirinya dan membuka alat-alat penyamarannya. Tapi itu hanya ketakutan Chanyeol yang berlebihan.

Chanyeol membungkuk, "Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya." Dengan kalimat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum sembari melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya.

 _Dan senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali, Baekhyun-ah._ Ucap Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

Chanyeol telah sampai di mobilnya, ia membuka topi, kacamata, serta masker yang ia gunakan. Ia mengatur detak jantungnya. Untung saja penyamaran yang Sehun sarankan berhasil. Dan ia juga berhasil bertemu dan berinteraksi dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat bahagia hari ini.

Getar handphone di saku celananya membuat Chanyeol terlonjak, ia merogoh ke dalam saku celana, mengambil handphonenya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

 _"Ya! Dimana kau?"_ itu suara Sehun.

"Aku di mobil, kalau kau sudah selesai cepat kemasi barangmu. Jangan lupa dengan perjanjian kita, aku tunggu di mobil." Chanyeol tahu shooting telah selesai, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, matahari juga sudah mulai tertidur dibalik selimutnya.

 _"Kau sudah dimobil?! Sial kau Park, baiklah. Tunggu aku."_

Chanyeol menjawab Sehun dengan sebuah gumaman sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut.

* * *

Sehun selesai membilas badannya dan berjalan menuju ruang loker tempat ia, Baekhyun dan para crew menyimpan peralatan pribadi di loker masing-masing. Sebenarnya Sehun sudah mengambil ranselnya, hanya saja ia lupa earphone nya tertinggal di dalam loker.

Ketika ia baru sampai di depan pintu, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Baekhyun di dalam.

Sehun agak mendekatkan kepala dan mempertajam pendengaran nya. Ia melihat sekitar, takut-takut ada yang memergokinya menguping, tapi beruntung semua crew sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka membereskan peralatan.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana?! Kau tidak salah memberinya susu lagi kan Jongin?!"

Sehun menautkan alisnya, ah rupanya Baekhyun menelepon Jongin, managernya. Tapi mengapa ia menyebut-nyebut susu?

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku tidak panik kalau anakku sedang sakit disana?!"

Deg!

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa terkejutnya Sehun disana.

 _Anak? Jadi benar Baekhyun telah mempunyai anak?_

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun mencari dompet Baekhyun di dalam ranselnya, dan membuka dompet itu, jadi benar dugaan nya. Anak ini adalah anak Baekhyun, ya, Sehun yakin itu.

Sehun segera keluar dari persembunyian nya, ia menyimpan dompet Baekhyun di saku belakang jeans nya.

Baekhyun menoleh, ia terkejut. "Aku akan segera pulang, aku tutup." ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Jongin.

"Kau terlihat pucat, apa sesuatu terjadi?" Sehun berpura-pura menanyakan keadaan Baekhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, Sehun sedang membuka lokernya.

Gerakan Baekhyun membereskan barang-barangnya terhenti, habislah sudah jika Sehun mendengar percakapan nya di telepon. Sudah yang keberapa kalinya Baekhyun merutuki kebodohannya saat berada di dekat Sehun. Ia terlalu panik tadi sampai tidak menyadari nada biacaranya di telepon bisa di dengar orang.

Lagipula Baekhyun berfikir sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang masuk ke ruang loker, jadi ia kelepasan, terkutuklah Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu.

"T-tidak, tidak ada." Baekhyun menutup kembali lokernya, tidak perduli dengan pandangan Sehun, ia harus menyusul anaknya di klinik sekarang. "Aku permisi."

Baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya, Sehun sudah mencekal tangannya, membuat Baekhyun menetap di tempat.

"Kau tidak ingat ini?" Sehun menunjukkan sebuah dompet pada Baekhyun, hingga Baekhyun membulatkan matanya.

"I-itu dompetku!" Baekhyun menatap ke arah mata Sehun dengan pandangan sedikit takut. "Jadi kau?!"

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Baekhyun. "Wow wow wow calm down. Aku bukan pencuri yang kau pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu kembalikan dompetku!"

Dengan cekatan Sehun menyembunyikan dompet itu ketika Baekhyun ingin menyambarnya dari tangan Sehun. "Apakah tidak ada ucapan terimakasih untukku?"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. jelaskan bagaimana dompetku bisa ada di tanganmu Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tersenyum miring dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ada aura berbahaya di sekitar Sehun, Baekhyun jadi agak takut padanya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan kronologisnya jika kau menjelaskan sesuatu padaku."

Sehun membuka dompet Baekhyun, ia mengambil foto Baekhyun dengan seorang balita lalu menunjukkannya pada Baekhyun.

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, habislah sudah. Sehun pasti mendengar percakapannya di telepon dengan Jongin.

"Apakah anak ini adalah anakmu?"

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, kakinya terasa seperti jelly sekarang. Mungkin ia akan ambruk jika saja tidak ada Sehun di hadapannya.

"I-itu... Itu..."

"Apakah anak ini adalah anakmu yang sedang sakit?"

Baekhyun benar-benar menganga dibuat Sehun. Pertanyaan pertama belum terjawab lalu Sehun menohoknya dengan pertanyaan kedua.

"Jawab saja Baekhyun-ssi, aku pintar dalam menjaga rahasia." Sehun tersenyum dan demi Tuhan Baekhyun tidak butuh senyum itu.

"Ya." Final Baekhyun. Ia menyerah, lagipula tidak ada cara lain untuk menampik hal itu karena Sehun memiliki bukti yang kuat.

"Wah aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Ckck. Jadi selama ini kau menghilang bukan karena menjadi penulis, hal itu hanya alibimu untuk menyelesaikan masa penyembuhan pasca operasi melahirkan anakmu. Benar?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam diam, ia menunduk. Cukup sudah. Ia butuh Jongin sekarang.

"Apa maumu? Sebutkan! aku akan memberikannya, tapi tolong jangan sebarkan rahasia ini pada siapapun Sehun-ssi." Baekhyun menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun dapat melihat air mata menggenang di dalam mata Baekhyun. Sepertinya hal ini benar-benar sensitif untuk diri Baekhyun.

Ia memasukkan kembali foto itu, ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Selebihnya ia akan menyerahkan hal ini pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak ingin apapun. Aku akan tutup mulut. Kau bisa mempercayaiku, sebagai teman... Atau mungkin sahabat?" Sehun menaruh dompet itu di telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Baekhyun menggenggam erat dompetnya lalu mengusak matanya yang berair. "Baiklah, terimakasih banyak Sehun-ssi."

Sehun tersenyum sembari mengusak-usak surai kecokelatan Baekhyun. "Aish cengeng. Kau sudah menjadi sahabatku tapi masih memanggilku dengan embel embel untuk orang asing?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dibuatnya, ternyata preferensinya terhadap Sehun salah. Sehun tidaklah berbahaya. "Maaf, Sehun-ah."

"Tidak apa, lalu kau mau kemana sekarang? Ke klinik?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Sehun, ia mengangguk. "Anakku demam tinggi dan diare. Aku harus kesana sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku mengantarmu."

"Apa? Tidak usah, aku bisa naik taxi."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku kesulitan seorang diri, ayo." Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun keluar ruangan.

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun, lalu tersenyum dengan begitu manisnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Bisa kau tunggu disini? Aku rasa aku butuh ke toilet sebentar." Sehun meringis, ia lupa kalau di mobilnya ada Chanyeol, hampir saja semuanya kacau.

Baekhyun mengangguk, ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari toilet dan menjawab beberapa sapaan dari crew.

Sehun masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, ia segera menghubungkan telepon nya dengan Chanyeol.

"Cepat angkat sepupu bodoh." Sehun menggerak-gerakan kakinya, sudah nada sambung kedua dan Chanyeol belum juga mengangkatnya. Jangan bilang kalau anak itu tertidur di mobil.

"Ada apa?" Nada sambung ke-empat akhirnya Chanyeol mengangkatnya.

"Kemana saja kau? Sudah mulai tuli?"

Terdengar suara decakan disana, "aku tertidur."

Benar dugaan Sehun, ia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk si caplang itu. "Keluarlah dari mobil, pesan taxi dan tunggu aku keluar."

"Kurang ajar kau mengusirku?"

"Aish sudah cepat lakukan! Aku akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Kau ikuti aku dengan taxi itu."

"APA?!"

TBC

 **TBC dengan tidak asiknya:')**

 **Lanjut atau ga?**

 **25 review dan aku bakal lanjut ff ini**

 **So**

 **Review juseyoooo**

 **Review kalian penting buat aku:') entah kalian tertarik atau ga sama cerita ini dan apa yg kurang dari aku juga kan aku bisa tau kalau kalian mereview**

 **SARANGHAEEEEE**

 **With Love,**

 **LIN**


End file.
